Origin of Chaos
by Babylon Sky Hawk
Summary: Parasiden, once a beautiful paradise. Now, its former protectors seek to destory all life. When all hope has faded, a small band of unlikely heroes emerge. But Can they defeat the Guardians and their twisted master?
1. A Hero's Beginning

**ORIGIN OF CHAOS**

Chapter One: A Hero's Beginning

The scene opens up to a far-off field miles away from Station Square. A furious blast of energy exploded in the middle of the field and two figures were blown to opposite sides. One was the golden hero, Super Sonic, and the other was the dark demon, Hell Nazo. Sonic curled into a golden ball form with Nazo doing a red version of the attack. The two thrust forward and collided, creating another explosion of energy. Meanwhile, Chaos and the small chao, Cheese, were watching the battle from a nearby hillside.

"_Look at it, Cheese_" Chaos said in their own language. "_I never once thought I would see them battle again._"

"Chao chao?" Cheese asked.

"_That's right; you weren't there for the final battle._" Chaos said. "_Perhaps I should explain. It all began in our dimension, Parasiden._"

* * *

--_Flashback--_

The scene opens up to a new world vastly different from Earth. Tropical forest, jungles, and plants were common throughout the world. The oceans, rivers, and all forms of water were bright and clear; not a hint of pollution anywhere. Cities were built to home the inhabitants of the world, but not a trace of technology could be spotted anywhere. It was a true paradise, which is where it got its name. The scene changes to a nighttime flourishing jungle. All was peaceful with the crickets chirping, the animals sleeping –

"SOUL DRAGON!"

"Mommy!"

And the deafening screams. A blue creature raced through the brush of bushes and trees, closely followed by transparent Chinese dragon. The blue creature was a ten year-old blue hedgehog with seven quills draped around his head that hung like dreadlocks **(like Knuckles)**, and a green opal encrusted on his forehead. He wore a simple pair of gloves and boots. The hedgehog raced through the forest until he reached a solid rock wall of a mountain. The hedgehog ran up the wall and flipped around, causing the dragon to collide with the wall.

"Very well done, Stream." A voice called. "Though the little scare tactic was a bit unorthodox."

The hedgehog known as Stream turned to face his attacker. He was a bold, middle-aged white tiger with red stripes along his body. He wore a black slacks, black boots, black fingerless gloves, and carried a sword on his back. His right fist was emitting a glowing aura before fading away.

"You promised you wouldn't use you powers, Prowl." Stream whined.

"Your enemy will not make any promises." Prowl reasoned. "He will lie, cheat, and deceive you at every possible turn. You must prepare yourself for any possible attack."

"What attack?" Stream questioned. "The only one who thinks the world is coming to an end is you."

"Who says it isn't." Prowl said.

"If anything happens, the Guardians will protect us." Stream stated. "Everyone knows that."

"We must not rely on them." Prowl growled. "Rely too much on the strong; the weak will be left defenseless." He raised his fist, which began to emit a glowing aura again. "Now, defend yourself! SOUL TIGER!"

Prowl threw his fist forward; a transparent tiger forming from the end of it. The tiger leapt at Stream, who rolled to the side and ran up a nearby tree. The transparent tiger tried to climb up after him, but started to fade a short time later. Stream figured he was safe until he noticed a large shadow hanging over him. Prowl jumped into the air with his sword unsheathed; his features illuminated in the light of the full moon. Prowl swung down, cutting the tree branch, but Stream had already jumped away.

"_Whoa! He's serious!_" Stream thought as he jumped down the trees to the ground. "_Well, if he can use his special power, so can I!_"

Stream whirled around to face Prowl, who had just landed with his sword held in front.

"Decided to fight like a real man, have you?" Prowl grinned lightly.

"No, I just wanted to show off." Stream chuckled. "Now's my chance to reveal my special powers!"

Stream threw his hands into the air; Prowl held his sword close for safety reasons. Stream's hands began to glow bright blue; Stream's face looked anxious. Suddenly, clouds began forming in the sky above. Prowl's fist began emitting its glowing aura again when he felt a wet drop hit his nose; it was starting to rain. Prowl lowered his sword, unimpressed, while Stream looked extremely nervous.

"Uh...can I get a do-over?" Stream asked nervously.

"SOUL SERPENT!" Prowl roared.

Prowl threw his fist forward again; this time creating a slithering, transparent snake. Stream attempted to jump back, but the snake already thrust itself forward; wrapping around to pin his arms to his sides. Stream struggled momentarily to break free when Prowl stepped forward and slammed his fist into his chest. The strike was strong enough to make him cough up blood, but not enough to knock him out. For extra measure, Prowl whirled around and jabbed his elbow in the back of his neck. Stream toppled to the ground, unconscious, as the snake faded away. Prowl loomed over him, deeply disappointed.

"_For a moment there, I really thought he had ascended._" Prowl thought. "_Perhaps, it's not his time yet._"

Prowl picked up Stream and hoisted him onto his shoulders then walking farther down the forest. Unknown to him, a pair of red, gleaming eyes watched his every move. The rain that Stream miraculously conjured seemed to thrash harder every step they took. The two were forced duck down in a cave near a river; Stream finally regained consciousness. Prowl was devouring a fish him caught when he noticed Stream staring into the embers of the fire he made.

"What's wrong?" Prowl asked. "Fish not cooked properly?"

"No." Stream said, gradually chewing his food. Their was a period of silence before. "Why did you pick me?"

"Come again?" Prowl said confused.

"Why'd you pick me?" Stream repeated. "When you came to my home, you chose me out of a hundred worthy candidates. At first, I thought it was because I was special. But now, I'm beginning to doubt it."

Prowl understood where he was getting at. Long ago, Prowl was famous for being a legendary swordsman and a noble hero before the Guardians were formed. But the years were catching up to him; he needed to pass his knowledge on to another. Prowl traveled from city to city in hopes to find a worthy apprentice. He thought he would die without reassurance of his legacy. Then one year ago, he captured Stream, whom, having no family, was forced to steal food. Prowl didn't know why, but he saw something special in Stream that day. That was all he needed to make Stream his apprentice.

"It's because you're different." Prowl assured him. "You have something no one else has."

"Like what?!" Stream questioned furiously. "If I'm so special, where's my power?! Every warrior is born with a power! Prozoen had invisibility, Thilgen had telekinesis, and even you have soul manipulation! But...what do I have?!"

"That has concerned me a bit." Prowl nodded. "Normally, a warrior would obtain his power on the tenth year they were born." Stream held his head down in shame. Prowl panicked slight. "T-that doesn't mean you don't have any! Listen, I feel that your powers will come in time. You just have to be patient."

"You – really think I do?" Stream asked.

"If I'm wrong, may lightning strike me where I sit." Prowl said. A bolt of lightning crashed a few yards away from the cave. "Uh...maybe I should rephrase that."

Stream laughed so hard, he nearly choked on his fish. With reassurance from Prowl, Stream ate with high spirits, hoping the rain would end soon and they would get back to training. But while they enjoyed a peaceful meal, the same eyes that gleamed earlier stared hungrily into the cave. The unknown creature stepped forward, snapping a twig with no notice. But Prowl heard it clearly. He jumped to his feet, unsheathing his sword towards the mouth of the cave.

"What is it, Prowl?" Stream questioned.

"Quiet." Prowl hissed as he stepped closer. "Listen, I want you to promise me you will remain in this cave."

"But why?" Stream asked. "What is...?"

"I want you to promise." Prowl repeated.

"But..."

"Promise!" Prowl growled.

Stream was lost and confused. If it was a wild animal, he would have no reason to hide; he hunts wild animals on a regular basis. But this is the first time Prowl ever told him to hide. Did he know something that he wasn't telling? Stream looked ready to refuse his orders, but Prowl's stern expression quickly changed that.

"Fine." Stream sighed.

"No matter what happens, do not leave." Prowl said.

Stream nodded. With his reassurance, Prowl moved closer until he was out of the cave. The rain thrashed harder than normal, Prowl winced slightly with every drop that hit him. He search left and right; his senses sharpened for any trace of life. But after two minutes of standing out in the rain, he found nothing. Figuring it was just his imagination, he turned back to the cave. A second later, a green blur passed and knocked him to the ground.

"Prowl!" Stream screamed.

Keeping his promise, he didn't leave the cave, but watched from the mouth. Prowl was lying on the ground; his blade between the teeth of the monster that attack him. The monster was looked like a green lion, but had the wings of an eagle and the tail of a scorpion. Prowl twisted around and kicked the chimera it the chest and forced it to a tree.

"What is that thing?" Stream questioned.

"Stream, get back inside!" Prowl roared.

"But I can help!" Stream stated.

"I am your master!" Prowl reminded. "You are to obey me without question."

Stream's grip tightened on the stone wall; he was furious at how Prowl didn't trust him. The chimera shook off the first attack and made a dive at the white tiger. Prowl flipped over and landed on the chimera's back with his sword pointed downwards. Prowl thrust his sword at the chimera's back, but the beast made a sudden jerk to the left that made drop his sword. The chimera started bucking back at forth trying to dispatch its rider. Prowl eventually lost his grip, but flipped backwards to land on his feet. The glowing aura returned to Prowl's fist.

"SOUL FALCON!" Prowl roared.

Prowl thrust his fist forward; this time producing a transparent falcon from it. The falcon snatched the chimera with its talons and carried it fifty feet into the air. When the falcon disappeared, the chimera was dropped over seventy feet into a deeper part of the forest.

"That was amazing, Prowl." Stream said admirably.

"What did you expect?" Prowl chuckled.

But his laughter was quickly ended. The chimera was still alive, but they didn't realize it until it was too late. The chimera was crouching in a nearby tree and tail extended to an unbelievable length at stabbed Prowl in the back through his heart. Prowl struggled hard enough to stare at the stinger protruding from his chest. The chimera retracted its tail, allowing Prowl to fall on his back.

"Prowl!" Stream cried. Despite his promise, Stream run out and kneels down to his master. "Prowl, please don't die."

"You promise – not the leave." Prowl gasped.

"Don't talk." Stream said. "We have to find a healer."

"It's – too late." Prowl stated. "Stream, – you need to – leave."

"No, I'm not leaving you." Stream said, starting to tear up.

The chimera did not care for the sympathetic moment between the two. It jumped back to the ground and set it's sights on the blue hedgehog. It extended it tails once again aimed at Stream when something unexpected happen. The water in the river suddenly came to life in the form of a dragon. The water dragon ripped the chimera's tail with its icy cold teeth; the beast screamed in pain. The water dragon changed its course and held its jaw over the chimera's head before snapping it shut. The chimera's headless corpse fell limp on the ground, but Stream took no notice of the events that happened. At that he could take in was that his master was lying on the ground, dying.

"Prowl, please don't die!" Stream cried. "I need you!"

"You'll be fine. Just remember not to get your head stuck in a wasps hive again." Prowl laughed hoarsely.

"How can you laugh while your dying?" Stream questioned.

"I was already dying." Prowl stated.

"What do you mean?" Stream asked.

"I think it's time you knew the truth." Prowl panted. "Ten years ago, I was one of ten warriors selected to take part of an experiment. We were told it would help further the advances of our world and provide a way to retain the health of people. But that was until a year after the experiment I discovered that we weren't help our world."

"What happened?" Stream asked curiously; forgetting his master was dying.

"I went met with a friend who was also played a part in the experiment." Stream continued. "I was unfortunate to discover that he had died three days after the experiment. I was quick to discover that the others had died shortly after."

"But why?" Stream asked. "What happened to them?"

"We were injected with a vaccine during the experiment." Prowl explained. "The vaccine was actually a new virus they were developing. The virus kills the user from the inside depending on how strong their will is. I was able to strengthen myself until I was ready to pass my knowledge and skill to another. And if any chance I would die, they would carry out my mission."

"So that's why you chose me." Stream said. "But what can I do? I don't have any power."

"But you do." Prowl interjected. "I you had paid attention, you would notice that it was you who succeeded where I failed."

"What is it that you want me to do?" Stream asked.

"Find out what you can about this virus." Prowl said. "Find it and destroy it before it can harm any others. I am forbidden to reveal its location. But if you find those who created it, you will know where it lies."

"Then I shall carry out your legacy." Stream said seriously. "Tell me who it is that has committed this evil deed and I will destroy them!"

Prowl leaned forward slightly to pull the strap of his sheath over his head. He reached out for his sword, hissing in pain from moving, and pulled the blade from the ground. He sheathed it and handed it to Stream, uttering one sentence.

"The Guardians."

Using his last breath to tell Stream this, Prowl's body fell limp and his heart stopped beating. Prowl, the legendary hero, was dead. The cold, thrashing rain was more then enough to express how Stream felt. The rain mixed with his tears as they ran down his face. Stream took a moment to breath before taking the sword that Prowl handed him and strapping it to his back. He dragged Prowl's body back into the cave, planning to give him a proper burial in the morning. His only friend was dead and now Stream was left with a mission to carry out. A mission he would carry to the end of his life.

* * *

Meanwhile, the scene changes to a vast, empty corridor. The only the objects in the corridor were the four stones that floated in a circle in midair. Each stone had its own color: white, purple, light-blue, and green. All of a sudden, three creatures appeared beneath stone from out of nowhere. All of the had the same body: three claws on hands, two on feet, no mouth, and green eyes. Each was comprised of a different element. One was made of solid ice, one was made from polished black stone, and the last was all white, symbolizing wind. The white one was the only one with a sword strapped to his back.

"It's finally happened." The white creature informed. "Subject Prowl is dead."

"And it only took ten years." Obsiden said amusingly. "You sure took your sweet time, Aero."

"Now that that's out of the way, maybe we can focus on our duty." Eise said uneasily.

"Good point." Aero said "Eise, get to work on a second vein of that virus. This time, make it stronger."

"We cannot run the risk of others lasting as long as Prowl." Obsiden said. "We will run a few tests and release it into the atmosphere."

"No!" Eise exclaimed.

"No?" Aero questioned. "Are you really refusing to follow Master Zeenint's orders?"

"We shouldn't have followed them in the first place." Eise stated. "I have followed Zeenint's order's without question for years, but I must draw the line here."

"Master Zeenint will not be pleased." Obsiden informed. "If you are concerned for your life, you will continue to work on the virus."

"But releasing this virus is wrong!" Eise exclaimed. "We were born to protect the people and preserve the laws of the world!"

"Master Zeenint's word is law!" Aero shouted as he drew his blade toward Eise. It a white chrome sword with runes on the side that translated 'Master'. "If he wishes the mortals dead, then it shall be!"

With that said; Aero sheathed his blade and strode across the corridor. He passed between Eise and Obsiden, neither taking a glance at each other. Aero barely walked five feet past when Eise spoke up again.

"We used to mortal, were we not, brother?" Eise asked.

"That was ages ago." Aero stated. "What life we once lived no longer matters."

"You may have pushed away who you are, but I have not." Eise said. "Tell me, do you remember your true name?"

"I do not know how long it has been since I abandoned that name." Aero said.

Eise said nothing after that, clearly disappointed as his brother disappeared into the darkness. Both of them knew Aero left to report to Master Zeenint, him being the only one worthy of being in his presence. Obsiden disappeared into the darkness as well, returning the his patrol of the world. Meanwhile, Eise was forced to return to recreating the virus. And for seven years, Eise lived on without hope of anyone stopping them. Then, hope had arisen in the form of a blue hedgehog.

* * *

**Please, read and review**


	2. Friends and Enemies

**ORIGIN OF CHAOS**

Chapter Two: Friends and Enemies

It's been seven years since the tragedy struck. News of Prowl's demise was spread by the Guardians, sending people in a panic. But things would only get worse from there. A year after Prowl's death, the people were slowly starting to become sick and no medicine they had could heal it. The sickness started out as a cough, then to a fever, and finally death. And now, years later, the once green planet had turned to a decaying black.

"Things are coming along better than expected." Aero said.

Aero was staring at a portal view of the blacked room inside a circular green room. The room was almost empty with the exception of a few chimeras' lying around and a throne in the center which seated his master, Zeenint. Despite the bright coloring of the room, Zeenint's face remained hidden in the shadows.

"Eise has truly outdone himself." Zeenint praised. "The last vein of virus never would have spread this fast."

"It's true the virus is much stronger." Aero said, pausing for a hesitating moment.

"Why do I feel that you are keeping something from me, Aero?" Zeenint growl threateningly.

"It is unfortunate to say, Master, that the virus is not as effective as we thought." Aero stated. "We have receive reports that a select number of people have been found immune to the virus."

"What?!" Zeenint said outraged. "Eise promised that this was the strongest virus available."

"It is, Master." Aero nodded. "But as always, nature tries to oppose your will. It won't be long before they figure a way to use their immunity and reproduce it to a vaccine."

"Then you must hunt down those who are immune and destroy them." Zeenint said.

"We are fortunate." Aero said. "We received a report from a civilian in Midia City about a girl who has been found immune."

"Then hurry to Midia City and kill her." Zeenint commanded.

As you wish, Master." Aero bowed out and disappeared into the darkness.

* * *

The scene opens up to a faraway desert where a clutter of eroding, abandoned buildings occupied the center of a massive crater. There was a lopsided sign the said 'Welcome to Midia City'. But standing high on the outskirts of the city, a figure wearing a brown tattered cloak gazed out into the destruction. It was Stream. He had grown about two feet taller over the years. His dangling quills reach down to his back, restrained by a black ring. Stream walked down to the quiet city.

"_Things have certainly changed in the past seven years._" Stream tought. "_The virus that killed Prowl is starting to spread at an alarming rate. but somehow, I have been found immune to it._" He entered the city whcich was as dead as it looked. _"Keeping to Prowl's word, I am hunting the Guardians. But the question is, where are they?_

"Get that freak!" a voice shouted.

"Leave me alone!" a meek, female voice said.

As Stream turned the corner, he ran into a girl, knocking her down. She was a yellow vixen, barely twelve, with a red opal encrusted into her forehead. She wore a red shirt with a yellow vest, a pair of black shorts, white gloves, and a pair of red boots with a black strip going down. Floating near her head was blue blob-like creature with pink wings and a ball floating above its head.

"Chao." The creature said to the vixen.

"I'm ok." The vixen assured it. She looked up towards Stream and jumped up with hopeful eyes. "Please, you have to help us."

"What for?" Stream said indifferently.

"There are some bad men after us." The vixen said horrifically. "They've been chasing us all day."

"That's your problem." Stream said coldly. "Whatever trouble you get in is your own business."

"Please." The vixen begged, but Stream showed no interest.

"There she is!"

The vixen turned down the street where she saw a gorilla, a python, and a lizard charging toward her. Knowing full well that Stream was not about to lift a finger to help her, she ran. The creature shouted in a strange language before turning tail towards its owner. The gorilla, python, and lizard ran past Stream, having not seen him while focusing on the vixen. Stream watching them as they made their way out of the city.

"She can handle on her own." Stream said monotone.

He turned down the street where they came from. Meanwhile, the vixen and the creature were attempting to climb out of the crater in hopes of escape. But the python, the fastest of the chasers, step out in front of her and kicked her in the face to knock her back down. She fell on her face and weakly sat on where she found all three chasers surrounding her.

"What do you want?" The vixen asked terrified, clutching her pet. "Why are you chasing us?"

"As if that wasn't obvious!" The lizard snapped.

"You're immune to the virus." The gorilla stated. "That's all the reason we need."

"But why, I never did anything." The vixen said.

"It doesn't matter." The python hissed. "You freaks need to be wiped out permenently."

"No!" The vixen cried

"Shut up!" The gorilla yelled. "Enough talking, time for killing!"

The massive gorilla raised one of his large fists over the vixen's head and swung it down. The vixen clutched her pet securely and shut her eyes for the final blow to come. But it didn't. Suddenly, the gorilla howled in pain. The vixen opened her eyes in surprise and found Stream standing protectively in front. The gorilla was whimpering at his limping wrist, which Stream snapped.

"What was that for?" The python questioned.

"You would sink as low as to harm a defenseless girl." Stream said disapprovingly. "It's sickening."

"I know what this is." The lizard said. "You just want to hog all the glory for yourself."

"Glory? What glory?" Stream asked.

"For when The Guardians come for her." The lizard said.

"Well if The Guardians want her, then I can't let you take her." Stream sniggered.

"Say what?!" The three exclaimed.

"If you want the girl, you'll have to kill me first." Stream stated.

"Fine by me!" The gorilla yelled.

The gorilla put his shoulder out in front and charged in like a rampaging rhinoceros. Stream quickly reached back for the vixen and her pet and flipped forward into the air. The gorilla slammed his shoulder into the wall, creating a small fissure, while Stream landed safely on his feet. Stream set his passengers aside and jumped back when the python attempted to bite him. The python slung his head forward, but Stream grabbed him by the neck and tossed him to the wall next to the gorilla. The lizard lashed its tongue at him, but Stream stamped his foot down on the ground. The lizard whimpered in pain before Stream would let go, which sent him flying back ten feet. The gorilla, ticked off at Stream, charged at him from behind. But like last time, Stream flipped over, adding a kick in the back of the head. The Gorilla fell on his face while Stream landed safely.

"You'll pay for this!" The gorilla proclaimed before running away.

"Wait for us, boss!" The lizard screamed; he and the python chased after him.

"Well, that was fun." Stream smirked.

"Thank you!" the vixen cried; she and her pet hugged him in gratitude. "We owe you so much."

"Any enemy of The Guardians is a friend of mine." Stream said; his attitude doing a 180. They pulled away and Stream held out his hand. "By the way, my name is Stream."

"I'm Vulpa." Vulpa introduce. She pointed to the creature next to her. "And this is Cheese." **(Yes, it's the same Cheese.)**

"And uh...what exactly is...Cheese?" Stream asked awkwardly.

"He's an entirely new breed of creature I discovered." Vulpa said excitingly. "I call it a Chao."

"Why do yo call it that?" Stream asked.

"Chao, chao chao chao, chao." Cheese said.

"Oh, that's why." Stream sweat dropped. "Well, we should probably get out of here before they come back."

"Good idea." Vulpa nodded.

And so, Stream started walking out of the crater with Cheese floating behind. Unfortunately, Vulpa was not a trained warrior like Stream and had to climb out. Suddenly, Vulpa caught a loose rock and nearly fell off. Luckily, Stream was there to catch her. Not wanting to get held up, Stream offered to carry Vulpa out of the crater, which she accepted. Vulpa was amazed at how Stream was able to walk up a vertical wall. Once at the top, Stream set Vulpa back down; Cheese floated merrily around her head.

"Well, that took long enough." Stream groaned, cracking his spine.

"Sorry." Vulpa said embarrassingly.

"Hey, no worries." Stream waved off. "Come on, let's get moving."

Stream, Vulpa, and Cheese set off down the desert path. Meanwhile, the gorilla, python, and lizard entered into and abandoned building, licking their wounds.

"The nerve of that rat." The python hissed.

"I still say we could have taken him if he hadn't cheated." The lizard complained.

"Getting back at that rat is the least of our worries." The gorilla sneered. "If The Guardians ever found out about this..."

"Found out about what?"

The atmosphere around them seemed to tense at the sound of the voice. The trio slowly and hesitantly looked up to one of the support beams near the ceiling. Aero stood above them; his expression was the least from welcome

"I-It's Aero." The python stammered.

"Tell me what?!" Aero repeated forcefully.

"Well, the thing is...uh." The lizard said hesitantly.

"This wouldn't have anything to do with the immune, would it?" Aero questioned.

"Yes." The gorilla said meekly. "The thing is, she got away."

"What?!" Aero roared.

"It wasn't our fault!" The python exclaimed. "It was that hedgehog! He's the one who let the girl get away!"

"A hedgehog?" Aero said intrigued. "His fur wouldn't be blue, would it?"

"Yeah." The lizard nodded.

"_So he's alive, even after the virus has been released._" Aero thought. "_This could be a problem._"

"So, can we go?" The gorilla asked.

"No. I have a reward for your services." Aero said malevolently.

The white Guardian held his claw, which began to draw a white aura. All of a sudden, a strange gust of wind emerged from nowhere and formed a wall around them trio of creatures. Aero closed his claw, which spelled the end of them. The wall of wind formed a vacuum that sucked the air from inside. The trio of creatures gasped wildly while they desperately tried to escape. But their efforts proven in vain and within a matter of seconds, they all dropped dead.

"Pathetic life forms." Aero muttered.

* * *

Back out in the desert, Stream and Cheese seemed carefree, while Vulpa struggled to keep up. Stream had to admit the sun was bearing down on the hard and stopped to rest. They took shelter under the shade of a rock wall. Stream passed a bottle of water to Vulpa and Cheese after he was finished.

"Thanks." Vulpa said, taking the bottle to drink before handing it to Cheese.

"So, why were those creeps chasing after you in the first place?" Stream asked suddenly.

"It's because I'm immune." Vulpa explained. "They thought that if they could bring me in, The Guardians would give them a cure."

"But there is no cure if they get rid of the immunes." Stream said grudged. "Why won't the people see that by experimenting with the blood of an immune, they could find a vaccine?

"People believe it's the immune's fault that the virus is here in the first place." Vulpa stated.

"No doubt told by The guardians." Stream seethed.

"So it was The Guardians?" Vulpa asked. Stream nodded. "So my big brother was right. I was hoping he wasn't."

"So what happened to your brother?" Stream asked. "He isn't..."

"Oh no, he's still alive! He's immune, too!" Vulpa said cheerily. "I'm just disappointed that The Guardians are as evil as my big brother says they are. I remember when I first saw The Guardians. Eise seemed so brave, and strong, and heroic, and..."

"Vulpa, you're yammering." Stream pointed. She stopped; her cheeks a shade of red. "Wait a minute. Are you...blushing?"

"No!" Vulpa exclaimed, turning her red face away.

"You wouldn't be the first." Stream stated. "Every female I knew had a crush on Eise. They even started their own fan club."

"I know." Vulpa muttered. "I was the vice-president."

"You're not serious." Stream said, but Vulpa said nothing. "Oh god, you're serious."

"Chao chao chao!" Cheese laughed.

Stream joined Cheese while Vulpa hid her burning face behind her tail. Suddenly, a light breeze passed by, which Stream felt was out of place. The breeze floated up to the wall above them when suddenly, a loud clang erupted from above. Stream and others shot their heads up just in time to see a landslide approaching them. Stream quickly grabbed Vulpa and Cheese and rolled away before the rocks hit the ground.

"What was that?" Vulpa asked.

"I have a pretty good idea." Stream said seriously.

The breeze flew back to the ground, which transformed into a miniature tornado. The tornado disappeared and Aero was found in its place.

"Greetings, fellow warrior." Aero greeted. "I am Aero, The Wind Guardian."

"I know who you are!" Stream growled. "You're the reason Prowl was killed!"

"I suppose that is true." Aero said indifferently. "And if knew that, then that means you must be Stream. I must say, it was a pleasure to fight your former master." Aero paused for a moment to unsheathe his sword. "I hope you will be equally as entertaining."

"Can't make any promises." Stream said.

Stream reached for the shoulder of his cloak and tore it off. Stream wore a pair of black gloves with chrome rings gauntlets, a pair of black boots with red stripes, a red sash around his waist, and Prowl's sword strapped to his back. He reached back to unsheathed Prowl's sword and held it towards Aero.

Ah, the sword that made Prowl a legend." Aero said amusingly. "It's amazing that you can eve lift it."

"You want to see something really amazing." Stream sniggered. "Then stand still.

Stream charged forward with his sword raised and swung around to the side. But Aero showed no signs of concern and merely held his blade to the side to block. But surprisingly enough, Stream's assault proved to be much stronger than anticipated. Aero was forced to hold his blade stead with both had to prevent any advances from Stream.

"_Amazing._" Aero thought. _"Not even Prowl was this powerful. This boy is truly unique._"

"What's wrong?" Stream grinned, struggling to keep his blade steady. "Cat got your – do you even have a tongue?"

"Don't let your arrogance blind you from the danger." Aero warned. "You never know when your opponent may get obtain the upper hand."

At that moment, Aero disappeared in a gust of wind and reappeared behind. Before Stream had a moment to register what happened, Aero was already thrusting his sword at Stream's back. He was an inch away when a blur suddenly collided with his face. Aero staggered back lightly and watched as the blur whizzed around the air before returning to Vulpa. The blur uncurled in her hands and turned out to be none other than Cheese.

"Great job, Cheese." Vulpa smiled.

"Chao!" Cheese cheered.

"You'll pay dearly for that one!" Aero roared.

"Hey, why not pick on somebody your own size!" Stream exclaimed.

Stream flipped overhead and landed in front of Vulpa for protection. Stream raised his sword to the sky; a string of clouds suddenly formed into rain. Stream began circling his blade in the sea of raindrops, which suddenly started to take the form of an aquatic dragon. The dragon followed Stream's sword and shot towards Aero was it was let loose.

"You actually think you can defeat me with simple parlor tricks." Aero laughed.

Aero brought up his own sword and swung it down sharp to emit a wave of razor wind blades. But the dragon's strength appeared to be much stronger than the wind blade; the dragon crushed the blades in its teeth. Aero was somewhat surprised by this, but quickly recovered when the dragon came down on him. Aero jumped away, but the dragon just came back under Stream's command. As the dragon closed in, Aero started swing himself around with his blade held out. Aero transformed into a gigantic tornado, which collided with the water dragon, melding them together. For a second, Stream thought he had lost when suddenly, the tornado of wind and water turned into a solid wall of ice.

"What... just happened." Vulpa asked.

"Personally, I'd rather not find out." Stream said.

Stream swiftly replaced his sword back in its sheath and grabbed Vulpa's hand before disappearing into the rainfall. Meanwhile, the ice wall that encased Aero began creaking ominously. Suddenly, in a brilliant flash of light, the wall was broken and Aero landed perfectly on the ground. He scanned around for Stream, but the rain was making it impossible even to see his claw in front of him.

"Damn, Master Zeenint will not be pleased." Aero muttered furious.

* * *

Meanwhile, Stream and Vulpa ran back to Midia City and took shelter in one of the abandoned buildings. Vulpa was shivering harshly, Cheese trying to cuddle up to her for warmth. Stream took pity on the two and threw his cloak over them.

"T-thank you." Vulpa stuttered.

"No problem." Stream waved off; his gazed shifted out the broken glass window. "So that was a Guardian, huh? well, look's like I got my work cut out for me."

"After the rain stops, where do we go next, Stream?" Vulpa asked.

"We?" Stream questioned; his eyebrow rose.

"Of course. We're both immune, so it would make much more sense to stay together." Vulpa giggled. "Beside, a journey is even more fun when you have friends with you."

"Friends...I like the sound of that." Stream smiled. "I guess our first priority would be to find the other immune's."

"There are only a handful of us left." Vulpa explained. "But my big brother said they were meeting in a place called Pyrus Cave."

"Then we'll head for Pyrus Cave first thing in the morning." Stream said. "Good night, Vulpa."

"Good night, Stream." Vulpa yawned.

Vulpa pulled up Stream's cloak, rested her head on the cold floor, despite being uncomfortable, and drifted off into blissful sleep with Cheese following shortly. But Stream stayed up longer, watching the rain through the broken window. Besides the fact that he had nearly lost to one of The Guardians, he felt quite proud of himself. For the first in living memory, Stream had a friend. Stream fell to sleep shortly after with dreams of a life after the battle was over.

* * *

The scene changes to the endless corridor dimension of The Guardians. Eise was seen surrounded in a small lab of chemicals and toxins. Eise was currently, forced by Zeenint's orders, developing a stronger vein of virus that would surely kill the immune. But secretly over the years, without Zeenint knowing, Eise had also been developing a vaccine. Eise suddenly pulled away from his work.

"It's not everyday I see you in my section of the corridor's, brother." Eise said, turning around to face his brother, Aero. "To what do I owe the honor?"

"I have recently battle against an immune that could prove to be an annoyance." Aero stated.

"That would explain the Master's furious screams." Eise chuckled.

"The immune escape because I was somehow encase in ice." Eise informed. "I have two theories on how that could happen."

"Do tell." Eise said amusingly.

"One is that my wind and his water mingled together." Eise explained.

"That is a possibility." Eise said. "Equal forces of water and wind can be merged together to form a collision of ice."

"But my other theory..." Aero interjected. "Is that you willingly helped them escape."

"Brother, I am shocked." Eise said dramatically. "What would possibly give me reason to interfere with your work?"

"You're the only one who openly rebels against the Master." Aero pointed. "Helping them would give you a chance to overthrow the Master."

"Even I am not foolish enough to defy Zeenint's power." Eise said seriously. He passed his brother, walking towards the dark corridor. "Next time, do your best not to let your pride overcompensate for your lack of success."

And with that, Eise had departed into the darkness. Aero stood rooted to his spot, his claw clutched in rage. Without thinking, he pulled out his sword and swung down at the array of chemicals. Various acids, toxins, and vaccines were spread across the corridor floor, but none of that mattered to him. He was humiliated by a rookie hedgehog and embarrassed before the Master. Aero was sure that next time he met Stream, it would be on his deathbed.

* * *

**Please, read and review.**


	3. Oh, Brother

**ORIGIN OF CHAOS**

Chapter Three: Oh, Brother

The scene opens to the corridor dimension of The Guardians. Aero was explained the battle he had against Stream; his and Obsiden's eyes wandered over to Eise at the mentioning of the ice wall. But none the less, they seemed fully surprised when Aero described Stream's abilities.

You lost to a rat, a child, and a blob!" Obsiden cackled. "Well, looks like Mr. High and mighty is finally falling from his pedestal."

Before Obsiden could even make another sound, Aero already held his blade to his comrade's stone throat.

"You may be made from solid obsidian, but that will do nothing against my blade." Aero threatened.

"A true point." Obsiden said thoughtfully; Aero lowered his blade. "But his powers were not to be expected. No one could have predicted him to be an aquakinetic.

"Elemental powers are very rare, even amongst the warrior tribes." Eise stated. "The last one has not been seen for over seventeen years. Before Master Zeenint arrived."

"And I intend to make sure there won't be another one." Aero growled. "Obsiden, I want you to find any information you can about that boy. Stream, I believe his name was. Residence, birth record, anything you can find on him."

"And what, might I ask, will you be doing?" Eise questioned.

"That rat humiliated me in front of Master Zeenint." Aero growled, staring at the reflection in his blade. "He will pay."

* * *

The scene changes to a vast country side far from the desert sands of Midia City. It was a serious change of scenery compared to what Stream has seen over the past seven years. The vast plains and hills were covered in luscious, green grass and several trees filled with red and green fruits called zomba's and deetai.Stream was amazed that a place like this even still existed after the years of destruction caused by The Guardains. Stream, along with his new friends, Vulpa and Cheese were passing by, in search of the fabled Pyrus Cave. But there was one problem.

"Where is Pyrus Cave, anyway?" Stream asked.

"I'm not really sure." Vulpa said twitching.

Stream noticed that Vulpa had been twitching for the past five minutes, which got Stream wondering.

"Hey, Vulpa, why are you twitching so much?" Stream asked.

"Well, it's kind of embarrassing." Vulpa said. "But I really need to stop for a moment."

"What for?" Stream asked. She kept moving in place with a begging look in her eyes until Stream finally caught on. "Oh, well, why didn't you say so?"

"Because I'm a girl." Vulpa stated. "We don't go about telling people this kind of stuff."

"Ok, but make it quick." Stream forewarned. "We don't want to give the enemy a chance to catch up."

"Ok, I'll be back in a minute." Vulpa said as she scurried off.

"Where are you going?" Stream asked confused.

"To make a quick stop." Vulpa said; the twitching intensified.

"Then I should come with you incase anyone tries to attack you." Stream said, unsheathing his sword.

"You can't do that!" Vulpa exclaimed. "It's very inappropriate for a guy to be around when a girl is...you know."

"How come?" Stream asked.

Thought being mature as he was, Stream was completely ignorant about the opposite gender. One time, when a woman tried to ask him on a date, he thought she was an enemy spy trying to assassinate him. Needless to say, it wasn't his proudest moment.

"They just...can't!" Vulpa screamed. Vulpa twitching grew out of control and she quickly scurried behind the hills. "Just stay on that side of the hill until I'm done!"

"O...k." Stream said awkwardly as he turned to Cheese. "What was that about?"

"Chao, chao." Cheese shrugged.

While Vulpa handled her uh...business, Stream took the liberty of gathering food. But unknown to them, they were being watched by a pair of red eyes from one of the trees.

"That's the guy, huh." He growled. "I hope he's ready. Because he's in for a world of hurt."

"This should do fine." Stream said, stabbing his blade through a set of zomba's. "It's a good thing it's the middle of the sun season or these things would be poisonous. You know, it's amazing how many dangerous fruits exist on this planet.

"Chao!" Cheese cheered happily, taking one of the fruits.

"Chow down, no pun intended." Stream sniggered.

Stream took one fruit for himself and was ready to eat it whole. Suddenly, a rock flew out of nowhere and smacked away Stream's hand, dropping his fruit. The figure in the tree dropped down and out into the light for Stream to see. He was a red echidna, about eighteen, with a scar on his right shoulder and a yellow opal encrusted in his forehead. He wore silver boots with golden stripes and cuffs, white gloves with three spikes on the knuckles, and a white bandanna around his left arm.

"Who exactly are you?" Stream asked.

"I am Mutal, the Red Warrior." Mutal introduced.

"The Red Warrior?" Stream repeated. "Hey, I've heard of you. You're the only guy who ever matched Obsiden in strength."

"That's right! And if you know what's good for you, you'll get on your knees and beg for mercy!" Mutal roared.

"And why would I do that?" Stream questioned.

"Don't play dumb!" Mutal exclaimed. "You think I don't know what you did!"

"Uh...what did I do?" Stream scratched his head.

"All right, you asked for it!" Mutal exclaimed.

Mutal bashed his fists together in a threatening manner and charged at Stream. Stream jumped back slightly when Mutal flung his fist, but the spikes on his knuckles clawed Stream across the chest. As Mutal thrust his fist again, Stream whirled around, drawing his sword in one swift motion. Stream's blade collided with Mutal's spikes, but the force of Mutal's fist sent Stream flying back twenty feet. Stream groaned as he sat up when he noticed Mutal in the air with his fists raised high above his head. Stream flipped back into the air as Mutal's fist made contact with the ground, which made a crater three yards wide.

"You have got to be kidding me." Stream whined. "Why do I always get the strong ones? Why can't I ever get a break?"

"You want a break, you got one." Mutal grinned.

Mutal clutched his hand into the ground and, to Stream's surprise, pulled out a large boulder. Mutal tossed the boulder up and smashed his fist into it, which shattered into a hundred pieces shot straight towards the blue hedgehog. Stream whipped his sword around and cut most of them, but the others had a direct shot at his body. One of the rocks snapped against his skull, which sent him flying over the hill where Vulpa ran off to. This ain't good.

"AAH!! PERVERT!!" Vulpa screamed.

A smacking sound was heard and Stream could be seen flying over the hill and landing on his head on the other side.

"Oh, so that's what makes males and females different." Stream said curiously.

Stream, still holding a curious expression, felt himself being flipped right side-up and something tightening around his throat. Mutal held him to a tree with his spiked fist ready to pound him to death.

"Now, time for some pay back." Mutal growled.

"Stream, I warned you about peeking!" Vulpa seethed as she came around the hill. Cheese was hiding in a tree, afraid of his owner's rage. "What gives you the right to – Mutal?"

"You know this maniac?" Stream gasped.

"Of course I do." Vulpa said surprisingly cheerful. "He's my big brother."

"You're kidding." Stream deadpanned. "If that's true, then why is he trying to kill me?"

"He's very overprotective." Vulpa giggled. **(Remind you of anyone?)**

"I heard that you and your buddies were chasing my little sister and planning to sell her out to The Guardians." Mutal growled. "I came here to make sure your get your fair share of beatings."

"But big brother, he wasn't hunting me." Vulpa defended. "In fact, he saved me from a group of chasers when I found him. He's an immune, just like us."

Mutal looked between his little sister and Stream. He glared into Stream's eyes, as if looking for the truth. Finally, Mutal sighed and released Stream, who was gasping for fresh air.

"If my sister says you helped her then I believe her." Mutal said.

"That's for the show of faith." Stream said sarcastically. "But I'm just wondering, how are you two related? She's a vixen and you're an echidna."

"Our mother was an echidna and our father was a fox." Mutal explained.

"I guess that would make sense." Stream said, standing up. "With all the plague and war going around, it would be natural for some species to crossbreed."

"We were headed to Pyrus Cave to look for you and others to help us." Vulpa explained.

"That could be a problem, seeing as how Pyrus Cave is in the other direction." Mutal chuckled.

"Now he tells us!" Stream yelled.

"Uh...oops." Vulpa said nervously.

"No what do we do?" Stream asked.

"Maybe I could point you in the right direction."

"Thank you, big brother." Vulpa smiled.

"I didn't say that." Mutal stated.

"Then who..."

They were cut off when a huge gust of wind blew in from out of nowhere. Vulpa and Cheese were nearly blown away before Stream and Mutal caught them. A gigantic tornado formed in the middle of the field, a series of blades shot from its depths. The four heroes took cover behind the hillside while the blade cut down all the trees within two miles of the area.

"What is that?" Mutal questioned.

"I have a guess." Stream said seriously.

Stream set Cheese down next to Mutal as he drew his sword. The blue hedgehog jumped over the hill as another wave of air blades shot out. Stream held his sword up to his chest and blocked the few blades headed his way. Stream turned his sword towards the sky, causing it to rain and summoning his water dragon again. It appeared the sight of the dragon stirred something inside the tornado. The giant funnel disappeared and Aero replaced it with his sword held out.

"Aero, why am I not surprised?" Stream said sternly.

"You didn't think I was going to let you off after a humiliating defeat like that." Aero said. "No, I have big plans for you."

"Then it looks like they'll have to wait." Stream smirked.

Stream waved his sword, controlling the direction of the water dragon. The dragon looped around itself for a moment before thrusting its head toward the Wind Guardian. But Aero was more then ready for this. Aero waved his sword in the air like Stream, only this time creating a massive hurricane around him. The hurricane pressurized the atmosphere around them, the air was thickening. As the water dragon waved towards Aero, something wrapped around it's neck, stopping it feet before it reach Aero. The hurricane had transformed into a wind snake and coiled itself to stop the water dragon.

"Whoa! Didn't see that coming!" Stream exclaimed in surprise.

"Have you finally realized you stand no chance against me?" Aero said malevolently. "I am a Guardian, a servant of the Master."

"Master?" Mutal whispered, listening in on their conversation.

"My powers far exceed your own." Aero stated.

"Good thing I'm not one to give up." Stream smirked.

Stream waved his sword again in hopes to gain the water dragon a chance. But as the water dragon struggled to break free, the wind snake retained its hold on it. Growing bored, Aero pointed his blade and swung it down. The wind snake followed his movements and stabbed the water dragon with its fangs. The water dragon roared in pain before reducing to a puddle. Stream had little time to prepare for when Aero redirected his serpent at him. The snake constricted around Stream's body, disabling him from moving. Aero slowly walked up to him, wanting to savor the victory, and held his blade to Stream's neck.

"So end's your futile rebellion." Aero chuckled.

"It's not over!" Stream stated. "Even if I fall, there will be other to take my place!"

"Like who?" Aero questioned.

"Like me!"

Aero whirled around just in time to witness Mutal's fist collide with his face. Aero tumbled twenty feet away and into the hillside. As Vulpa went to free Stream from the air snake, which snapped at her and Cheese, Mutal ran at Aero with his spikes visible.

"So the rat has friends, eh?" Aero said amusingly. "Just another obstacle to destroy."

Aero flipped back to his feet and swung his sword, which collided with Mutal's spikes. Similar to Stream's attempt, Aero was also pushed away by Mutal's great strength, but remained standing. Mutal swung his fist again, but Aero flipped into the air, realizing going head-to-head would get nowhere."

"_Such impressive strength."_ Aero thought. _"This must be the Red Warrior. I can see why Obsiden would have trouble with him."_

"Running away, coward." Mutal said.

"Not in the least." Aero returned.

When Aero landed back on the ground, the echidna warrior dived at him. But Aero spun around in a circle, forming another tornado. Mutal, not expecting the attack, was hurled inside the tornado against his will. Mutal was flung in circles before Aero released him by throwing him out of the top of the funnel. Mutal was thrown across the plain and Aero returned to his normal form.

"That was certainly entertaining." Aero chuckled.

"Could you make it quick?" Stream groaned; the snakes grip was growing tighter around his chest.

"I'm trying, but the snake won't let me." Vulpa said worriedly.

Vulpa was still attempting to release her friend, but the snake snapped its fangs at her every time she moved. Even Cheese couldn't get near it, fearing that he would be eaten alive. Vulpa tried for another attempt when she felt something cold touch her neck. The yellow vixen stared up to see Aero, who was holding his blade to her neck.

"Your friend was strong, but his skills were lacking." Aero stated.

"What did you do to my brother?" Vulpa asked fearfully.

"At this point, that would be the last of your worries." Aero said.

"What did you do to him?!" Vulpa cried.

"Don't worry, you'll be joining him soon enough." Aero said.

Aero pulled his blade away from the vixen's neck and held it over his head. As he swung the blade down to her, a rock flew in out of nowhere and knocked the sword from his claws. Aero glared as Mutal had made his reappearance. But his attention was much more fearful of the mountain he was holding. No, seriously, he was holding a mountain. Vulpa and Cheese grabbed Stream by his feet and dragged him away while Aero said.

"Oh...my...damn."

The next thing he knew, he was being crushed under the gigantic mountain. Mutal wiped the dust away from his gloves, feeling proud of himself, when he noticed a small breeze escape under the mountain. Aero was not the Wind Guardian for nothing, Mutal thought. Thankfully, with Aero's disappearance, the wind snake vanished along with him.

"Whoo! That was a close one!" Stream cheered.

"Everyone all right?" Mutal asked out of concern.

"We're fine." Vulpa smiled. "What happened to the Guardian?"

"He got away." Mutal said disappointed.

"No worries." Stream said. "Somehow, he'll find us. And when he does we'll be ready for him."

"We?" Mutal asked.

"You're going to help us find Pyrus Cave, aren't ya?" Stream asked.

"Yeah...I guess I am." Mutal grinned. "C'mon, before it gets dark."

Stream, Vulpa, and Cheese nodded as they began to follow him. But as they began to leave, Stream looked sadly at the destruction Aero created to the peaceful plain. The trees were cut, the grass torn, and the fruits were beginning to rot. How much more destruction would The Guardians create? For what reason are they doing this in the first place? And who was this 'Master' that Aero mentioned. Stream knew it was only a matter of time before he found out. But, for the first time, he felt happy. Because he knew he would have two friends to help him to face these troubles along the way.

* * *

Meanwhile, back at the Guardian Corridor. Eise gazed at the four floating stones that circled above him. He knew the stones represented Zeenint and The Guardians. If one of them were to die, the stone would crumble. Eise didn't know how, but he was looking forward to crumbling the green stone. Just then, Eise brother, Aero, appeared in the corridor, panting.

"Had another run in with the rat, brother?" Eise said amusingly.

"I did and he's not alone." Aero panted. "He has taking refuge under the protection of the Red Warrior."

"The Red Warrior? I heard of him." Eise said. "Obsiden would not be pleased to learn that his rival is helping our enemy."

"Where is Obsiden?" Aero asked.

"He has yet to return from his search." Eise said.

"Good." Aero said, calming his breathing. "There is something I need to ask you."

Eise turned back to his brother with intrigue. Usually when they speak together, it was either out of anger or stress. But something was different in Aero's voice. It almost sounded...pleading. The two brothers locked eyes with each other and felt as if they hearts were beating as one. The first time either of them felt this, it was before they became Guardains. Eise could somehow see the emotions through his brother's eyes. He was feeling...regret.

"What is it?" Eise asked.

"What is...?"

But before Aero could ask, Obsiden entered the corridors. Aero stopped his voice, not wanting Obsiden to hear.

"I have the information you requested, Aero." Obsiden stated. "But there's something strange about it."

"Why? What did you find?" Eise asked.

"That's the strange part: nothing." Obsiden said, much to the confusion of his comrades. "The one called Stream has no house of residence. His blood does not match any family from the past fifty years. There is no birth record of any Stream the Hedgehog. And he has no history before he met Prowl. It's as if he appeared out of thin air."

"Are you saying we can't identify him?" Aero asked.

"How can we identify someone who doesn't exist?"

* * *

**The mystery of Stream takes an unexpected turn. Who is the real Stream? Where did he come from? And what was it that Aero wanted to tell his brother? Find out on the Next chapter of Origin of Chaos!**

**Please, read and review.**


	4. Fury of the Master

**ORIGIN OF CHAOS**

Chapter Four: Fury of the Master

It has only been a day since Obsiden revealed the news of the mysterious Stream, but The Guardians were on edge. They searched everything about Stream: birth records, residence, weapon registration, family lines, even eyewitness sightings. But no one has even seen or heard of Stream's existence since he first appeared with Prowl seven years ago.

"I do not understand." Aero said, appearing in the Guardian Corridor along with his brother and ally. "A person cannot just appear out of thin air. It goes against the laws of nature."

"But it appears to be the case." Obsiden stated. "To make things even more peculiar, I have discovered that every hedgehog that ever existed went extinct over thirty years ago during the war."

"No family, no sightings. This Stream has no trace of existence whatsoever." Eise examined.

"Then what do we...?"

Aero was cut off when a loud, booming noise erupted in the darkness of the corridor. Suddenly, a gale of heavy wind picked up; The Guardians raised their arms over their heads to shield themselves. When the wind died down, their master, Zeenint, stood under the green stone; his face was hidden in the shadows. He was easily shorter then The Guardians, but the radiating green aura surrounding him would set fear in the hearts of the bravest of men. Eise and Obsiden shivered slightly in his presence while Aero kneeled to him; the others followed his lead.

"Master, what brings you to our corridor?" Aero questioned honorably.

"You have not reported your previous attempt at the hedgehog as I instructed." Zeenint said coolly.

"Uh...forgive me, Master." Aero said hesitantly. "You see...the thing is..."

"You failed." Zeenint seethed.

"Forgive me, Master!" Aero exclaimed fearfully. "I will do better next time!"

"There will be no next time." Zeenint stated. "You are lucky you even got a second chance. I do not forgive so easily. No, from this point forward, I will be taking the situation into my own proper hands." He glared to The Guardians, who recoiled. "And this time, there will be no failure."

* * *

Having escaped Aero yet again, Stream, Vulpa, Cheese, and Mutal were found trekking through the harsh desert sands toward Pyrus Cave. Mutal took the lead, being the only one with the knowledge of Pyrus Cave's location. The desert winds started to pick up. Mutal and Stream held their arms over their eyes while Vulpa covered herself and Cheese in Stream's cloak. It seemed that every step they took only made the wind blow harder.

"We can't travel in the storm!" Stream yelled against the wind. "We need to find a place to lay low for a while!"

"Good idea!" Mutal replied. "Quick, follow me!"

Mutal ran on ahead, leaving Stream to help Vulpa and Cheese. And just in time, too. The desert wind kicked up to a full blown sandstorm, picking up Vulpa and Cheese into the air. Stream quickly grabbed the end of the cloak, pulled them back to the ground, and followed in the direction Mutal went. When they caught up, they found him in a cave below a large rock structure.

"Hey, guys." Mutal greeted casually.

"How did you find this place?" Stream asked.

"I made it myself." Mutal stated.

"Say wha?" Stream questioned in disbelief.

"It's not surprising." Vulpa said. "Echidnas are natural burrowers."

"Whatever." Stream shrugged.

Mutal once again traversed out into the sandstorm, coming back later with wood from who knows where. They started a fire, which they used to cook some fruits Stream saved from the plain. As they ate, questions started buzzing around Stream's head. Few were centered around The Guardians and their unknown master. But what Stream really wanted to know was...

"You said all the immune are headed to Pyrus Cave, right?" Stream asked.

"That's right." Mutal nodded.

"But why are they going there in the first place?" Stream questioned. "If they all came together, they would be one big target for The Guardians."

"I think they might be going there because that's where he appeared." Vulpa said, passing a fruit to Cheese.

"Who appeared?" Stream asked.

Mutal and Vulpa looked dumbstruck; cheese was equally as curious as Stream. Stream twitched awkward at their stupefied expressions.

"You don't remember the Great Chaos-Hollow War?" Vulpa asked.

"I never even heard of it." Stream stated. "What is it?"

"Thirty years ago, there was an evil warrior by the name of Hollow." Mutal explained. "He was a very gifted warrior. He had an ability no other warrior has ever had before: the power to control life and death. He could kill hundreds with a single glance and resurrect them to serve under him as creatures called inferi. He could have used the power to help the world, but his lust for power consumed him. He soon proclaimed himself as the supreme overlord of Parasiden"

"Whoa! Sounds pretty tough." Stream said amazingly.

"Tough is too weak a word to describe Hollow." Mutal stated. "Hollow took refuge in Pyrus Cave, where he slowly conquered the world. No longer fearing death, the people of Parasiden rebelled against Hollow. Despite all odds, the rebellion overpowered the inferi and set off to face Hollow. But Hollow's powers were too great for them. Just as they were on the brink of death, he appeared."

"Who?" Stream asked anxiously.

"The first true Guardian: Chaos." Vulpa said.

"Chaos?" Stream repeated.

"Yes. Chaos appeared and battled against Hollow." Mutal continued. "Hollow's powers of death were useless against him. The faced each other in a battle that stretched out for seven months. Everyone thought they would fight till the end of time until Hollow slipped up. Chaos rebounded Hollow's ability back at him. Hollow may control death, but he can't stop himself from dying."

"What happened to Chaos?" Stream asked.

"No one knows exactly." Vulpa said. "Legend has it that if a great evil were arise, Chaos would return to save us all."

"Some legend." Stream scoffed. "People have been dying for seven years. What's the point of going after some stupid Guardian that doesn't even exist?"

"We don't know that for sure." Vulpa said happily. "He might be real. Word is that The Guardians' master is afraid of Chaos. They say he's the reason The Guardians are killing people in the first place."

"We don't need a reason." Mutal said. "All we have to do is believe."

"Believe? That's a laugh."

The three plus Cheese became rigid at the sound of the voice; it didn't belong to any of them. They jumped up and shot around to the entrance of the cave where Aero was leaning against the mouth. Vulpa grabbed Cheese, Mutal cracked his knuckles, and Stream drew his blade. But Aero didn't seem interested in them as he stared out into the desert; the wind finally died down.

"You have some nerve showing your face around here." Stream growled. "Going try another failed attempt?"

"Unfortunately, that privilege has been taken from me." Aero said mournfully.

"What does that mean?" Stream asked, lowering his blade slightly.

"The Master will deal with you after he is finished with them." Aero said.

The four heroes stared at each other in confusion. They walked over to the mouth of the cave, keeping a cautious eye on Aero. Across the clear desert grounds, the heroes saw an army of a hundred different species. They would have to guess they were immunes since they were still alive. But that didn't last long. All of a sudden, a green nuclear blast erupted in the middle of them. The heroes watched in horror as the defenseless people were all slaughtered.

"That's horrible!" Vulpa cried.

"Who did that?" Mutal asked petrified.

"The Master and he's not pleased." Aero said coolly. "Here he comes now."

Suddenly, a green light flashed in front of the heroes, nearly blinding them. When the light died down, they saw the Master for the first time. He was a green hedgehog with five quills pointed upwards and a blue opal encrusted in his forehead. He wore simple white gloves and black shoes with white stripes.

"Master Zeenint." Aero said kneeling.

"These are the three who have caused us much trouble?" Zeenint said disappointingly. "A rat, a brat, a blob, and a mutt."

"Who are you calling a mutt!?" Mutal exclaimed.

"I am very disappointed in you, Aero." Zeenint said. "You, as my greatest warrior, should be able to handle a pack of children."

"Forgive me, Master." Aero requested.

"But, since you are my greatest warrior, I will forgive you." Zeenint said; Aero sighed in relief. Zeenint raised his hand, which began to form a green sphere in his palm. "Now to begin the extermination."

Stream wasn't about to sit by while this green rat made a fool of him. Stream raised his blade and charged headfirst into battle. Zeenint laughed at his futile attempts. He released the green sphere and sent it flying at the group. Aero dissolved his body and disappeared into the wind. Stream, meanwhile, panicked at the sight of the attack and ducked into the sand. Mutal pulled Vulpa and Cheese out of the way as the green sphere dived into the cave. A second later, the entire stone structure was blown sky-high.

"Ok...that's not good." Stream said meekly.

"And that was barely a fraction of my power." Zeenint said menacingly. His fist began to glow. "Now why don't I show you what other tricks I have."

Zeenint slammed his fist into the desert sand. The ground began to break open and several monstrous vines with dagger-like thorns started forming from the cracks. The vines swiped at Stream, but missed when the hedgehog rolled away, leaving a deep scar in the ground. Another set of vines swiped at the hedgehog, but Stream jumped to his feet and flipped back. He gripped his sword and jumped off the ground and the vines. He swerved left and right past the vines and went directly at the source: the roots. Once close by, he raised his blade and stabbed them. The vines screeched in an inhumane voice before withering away.

"I must say, I am impressed." Zeenint grinned.

"You haven't seen nothing yet." Stream grinned.

Stream turned his sword towards the sky, causing it to rain and summoning his signature water dragon technique. The dragon looped around its lengthy body as if mocking Zeenint's small prowess. Stream waved his sword around and thrust it towards the green hedgehog. The water dragon loomed over Zeenint's head, but the evil master did nothing to stop it. The water dragon snapped its mouth shut over him. Stream shouted in jubilant victory. But his victory was cut short by Zeenint's sinister laugh.

"Is that all?" Zeenint's voice chuckled. "I was expecting something better."

All of a sudden, the Water dragon turned to ice and shattered to pieces. Before he even had time to react, Zeenint zoomed up to Stream and fisted him in the stomach. The impact of the blow sent Stream skidding across the desert floor and stopping thirteen yards away from him. Zeenint cracked his knuckles as if touching Stream was like being infected.

"That was truly pathetic." Zeenint said disappointed. "But then again, he may surprise me. This is only the beginning."

"And this is the end!" Mutal yelled.

Mutal ran behind Zeenint and thrust his fist at his back. But Zeenint's hand already blocked it.

"Such pitiful strength." Zeenint mocked. "It's a wonder how you ever managed to rival Obsiden."

"I'll show you!" Mutal yelled.

Mutal retracted his fist and threw two more punches, but Zeenint blocked both with a single hand. Mutal was fed up and went ballistic with his fists. Left and Right, Mutal's fists were flying in every direction possible. But Zeenint block every one of them with his one hand, not even making an effort. And all this time, Zeenint was mocking Mutal's power by facing his back to him while blocking his attacks. Finally, the green hedgehog grabbed him by his wrist and hurled him twenty yards away from the battle. A second later, Zeenint grabbed Cheese, who was thrown by Vulpa, by the neck.

"You really thought something as childish as this would stop me?" Zeenint grinned.

"Chao chao chao!" Cheese shouted

"Now if only I could understand you." Zeenint said. "Then it would be even more pleasurable to here your screams as your friends die." Then Cheese did something no brave man would even do: he spat in Zeenint's face. "You filthy parasite!"

Zeenint tossed Cheese into the air before dealing a critical blow to its small chest. The small chao's eyes went blank and its limp body fell into the sand. His chest was still moving, meaning he was alive.

"Cheese!" Vulpa cried.

Vulpa was so worried about Cheese that she did not see Zeenint move besides her. The evil master held his palm to her face with a green aura surrounding it. Seconds away from death, Vulpa stared down at Zeenint with anger.

"Such a brave girl to face death in a situation such as this." Zeenint smirked.

"Death is the last enemy to be defeated." Vulpa said sternly. "My daddy told me that."

"And look where in got him." Zeenint laughed. "Farewell."

"Get away from my sister!"

Mutal had come back at amazing speeds and jumped skyward over Zeenint. He swung around and dived at the evil hedgehog with his fists held forward. But Zeenint was not that easy to get by. When Mutal's fist was only a foot away from Zeenint's face, the evil master swung and placed his glowing hand on Mutal's chest. Before he could even realize what had happened, Mutal vanished in a flash of light.

"What did you do to my brother?!" Vulpa cried.

"I sent him to a place where he will be out of the way." Zeenint stated, returning his palm to Vulpa. "Now for you."

"Attacking kids?" Stream's voice called. "Now that's an all time low!"

Zeenint looked behind and up, but Stream was not there as he suspected. When he turned back to Vulpa, he noticed her attention was driven to the sky and followed her. Stream was skyward with his blade over his head. Vulpa took an opportunity to escape while Zeenint was distracted. This was the end, Stream thought. The blue hero swung his sword down on the evil master with a sense of victory. But when the blade made contact with Zeenint's head, Stream's worst fear became real. The blade snapped in two.

"No..." Stream whispered, his gaze stared horrifically at the broken hilt. "No..."

"Was that all?" Zeenint cackled. "I was hoping for a better show."

But Stream's words did not sink in. All Stream could focus on was the broken remains of his blade. The blade was entrusted to him by Prowl along with his mission. The blade had saved him in many battles and hardships. He felt as if Prowl had never left him. Now that it was broken, it felt like Prowl had died again. He was alone...all alone. Zeenint grew bored and punched Stream in the chest, sending him back a few yards. Zeenint looked down and the broken end of the blade and picked it up.

"Here, I believe this is yours." Zeenint sniggered.

He threw the pointed end of the blade towards Stream, aiming for his chest. Stream made no effort to move. It was over, Zeenint had won. No matter what he threw at him, there was no stopping the evil tyrant. Stream closed his eyes to await death. But it never came.

"S-Stream..."

Stream's eyes shot open with fear. Vulpa was lying on Stream's chest, staring up to him with a faraway look. Looking over her shoulder, Stream discovered the blade that was meant for him imbedded in her back.

"Vulpa!" Stream screamed with fear. Her ripped the blade end out, threw it away, and set her gently on the sand. "Vulpa! Vulpa, please stay with me!"

"Stream..." Vulpa moaned weakly.

"Vulpa, why did you do that?" Stream asked, tears trekking down his face. "That was meant for me."

"I knew from the beginning I would die." Vulpa said weakly; she was smiling. "But, surprisingly, I'm ok with it."

"Vulpa, you can't die." Stream sobbed. "You're the only friend I have."

"Stream..." Vulpa gasped, placing her hand on his. "I always knew you were special from the first day I met you. You are destined for great things." her breathing started to slow and she closed her eyes before saying. "Never forget who you are."

And death took its newest victim. Stream bowed his head with his tears falling on Vulpa's cold face. He finally collapsed and began sobbing over her body. But it was time to face the facts. Vulpa, his first and only friend, was dead. While Stream cried over her body, Zeenint sneered at Stream's outburst.

"Are you...crying?" Zeenint said in disgust. "Real warriors have no reason to cry. Emotions are a warrior's greatest weakness. If that girl had realized that, her pathetic life would have lasted longer."

"Shut up..." Stream whispered.

"What was that?" Zeenint questioned.

"I'll kill you..." Stream whisper then exploded with rage. "I'LL KILL YOU!!"

A sudden blast of energy escaped from Stream's body. The desert sand was blow away by the force of energy and was transformed into a barren wasteland. Even Zeenint seemed fearful of this new power.

"What is this?!" Zeenint exclaimed.

Stream's anger burned his insides and tried to force its way out, creating a black aura around entire being. The black ring that restrained his quills shattered to pieces, allowing them to flow over his back and shoulders. Is blue fur became pitch-black, his pupils disappeared, leaving his eyes blank, and the usually green opal changed blood red. Where once stood a brave, solemn blue warrior now stood a black demon of pure hatred and evil.

Dark Stream

* * *

**Vulpa's death leads to Stream horrific transformation. Will Stream's new powers be enough to defeat Zeenint? Or will this be his last stand? Find out on the next Origin of Chaos!**

**Please, read and review.**


	5. Our Choices

**ORIGIN OF CHAOS**

Chapter Five: Our Choices

The world turned cold that day. Hundreds of dead bodies were scattered across the new wasteland floor, all victims of Zeenint's twisted sense of progress. Among them was the youngest warrior to ever lived, Vulpa the Vixen. But it was her death that affected that became the trigger for the true battle. Zeenint remained rooted to his spot; a sense of fear imprinted on his face for the first time. His former victim, Stream, had transformed into a monster so sinister, it sent shivers down his own spine. It took a while, but Zeenint finally managed to regain his voice.

"W-who are you?" Zeenint questioned shakily.

"I'll kill you." Dark Stream whispered.

"What?!" Zeenint exclaimed.

"You have killed so many in your path." Dark Stream spoke in a hollowed voiced. "Now it's time for you to join them."

"You think your new form will give you the power to defeat me." Zeenint grinned; his smug and superior attitude returning. "All though, I must admit that I was frightened of your appearance at first. I now realize that you are still the same pathetic rat that coward behind warriors greater than you. Prowl and the girl are dead. Who will you kill this time?"

"That's easy." Dark Stream cackled. "YOU!!"

Before he could even react, Zeenint felt a devastating blow to the side of his face. Dark Stream zoomed around and kicked Zeenint into the air. The evil master hovered a few feet off the ground for a moment, but it was enough to satisfy Dark Stream. The newly darkened hedgehog whirled around Zeenint's body, applying two hundred and thirty-six punches and kicks all in less than a minute. Zeenint spat out a bucketload of blood from the barrage of blows before Dark Stream kicked him in the chin with his heel. Zeenint collided with the barren ground, forming a massive crater. Dark Stream sat on a rock not far away, watching amusingly while Zeenint crawled out of the hole.

"Is that really the best you've got?" Dark Stream chuckled. "What was all that about me being a pathetic rat?"

"Shut up, damn you!" Zeenint roared. "You are nowhere near my level of power!"

"Refresh my memory." Dark Stream said. "Who's the one crawling out of a hole?"

"Enjoy you victory while you still have it." Zeenint grinned. "For now I will show you the ultimate power."

Anyone who was smart enough knew Zeenint wasn't making idle threats. Unfortunately, Stream's new personality made him too arrogant to realize it. Zeenint disappeared in a flash of light and reappeared in front of Dark Stream. He executed a perfect upper cut and tossed Dark Stream into the air. He flipped around and pelted Dark Stream with a kick to the chin followed by another row of kicks. While Dark Stream hovered thirty feet in the air, Zeenint appeared behind him; a sinister grin present.

"But...how?" Dark Stream questioned worriedly.

"You think that was impressive, just wait until I'm finished." Zeenint grinned.

Zeenint held his hands out, which released green energy ropes from his palms. The ropes came to life and wrapped him like snakes.

"What is this?" Dark Stream questioned.

"A little trick I learned while observing a clan of insects." Zeenint explained. "They were masters of martial arts that developed many unusual techniques. This one is my favorite: Primary Lotus!"

Zeenint pulls back till they both began to fall head forward towards the ground. To add to the pressure, Zeenint begins to spin the both of them around in a high speed motion. Once they were within spitting distance of the ground, Zeenint unlatched himself and jumped away for safety. Dark Stream collided with the ground, creating a bigger crater then the one Zeenint made. Now it was Dark Stream's turn to crawl out of the hole while Zeenint laughed.

"Did you enjoy that?" Zeenint chuckled.

"The accommodations could have been better." Dark Stream groaned.

"Such insolence." Zeenint said coolly. "Make it easy on yourself and surrender."

"Funny, that's the same thing Chaos said to me." Dark Stream said, standing up.

"Chaos?" Zeenint said intrigued. "How would you know anything about Chaos?"

"That's right, I never introduced myself." Dark Stream said sinisterly. "My name is Hollow."

"Hollow?!" Zeenint exclaimed in surprise. "The Master of Death?!"

"Finally caught on, have you?" Hollow sniggered.

"But how can you be here?" Zeenint growled. "Chaos killed you thirty years ago."

"That was his plan, but it was luck that it had failed." Hollow explained. "The rebellion had defeated my inferi and were headed for my chamber. I was ready to kill with a single glance when I was blinded by a light. When the light had disappeared was when I first met Chaos. I first attempted to use by powers of death on him, but they had no effect. I had planned to send my inferi, but there were no dead bodies to resurrect. I was at a loss."

"That still doesn't explain to me how you are still here." Zeenint said bored.

"Patience, rat." Hollow said coolly. "Seeing as how none of my forces would work, I went into battle myself. They battle was forced back into the open lake behind Pyrus Cave. And for seven months, he and I battle endlessly from day to night. But where Chaos' strength was endless, mine was weary. I made one last desperate attempt. It put all my energy into a single attack. But Chas' body absorbed it and repelled back at me."

"That should have been the moment you died." Zeenint interrupted.

"You're right, it should have." Hollow continued. "My body was destroyed, but why soul was dispersed. For thirteen years, my spirit wandered the endless darkness. But one day, my soul was merged with another and we became the one known as Stream."

"So your soul remained intact until seventeen years ago." Zeenint summed. "But tell me, who was the other soul?"

"I never found out, but it has suppressed me from controlling this boy's body for all these years." Hollow said. "That was until you killed that girl. Stream's rage opened a widow for me to pass through. I thank you for your help."

"Quite ironic, really." Zeenint chuckled. "I brought from the dead and now I will send you back."

"Not a chance." Hollow laughed. "You have not even seen my true potential. Now you will realize why I am Master of Death."

Dark Stream, now revealed to be Hollow, lifted his right hand with his palm open to the sky. A sphere of black energy from in the palm. Hollow cackled as he crushed the sphere, which dispersed into a million black particles. The particles were blown towards the dead immunes that Zeenint killed and entered through their chests. Slowly, but surely, the dead immunes returned to life; their eyes blank.

"Kill the rat!" Hollow commanded.

The undead warriors rushed forward, howling madly. Zeenint kicked away two of them, which distracted him from the three behind him. They grabbed his arms and strangled him around his neck. Zeenint, with minimal effort, tossed the two on his arms aside and reached over his shoulder to grab the one in back. The tossed the undead immune over his head, which bowled over four more undead immune. He elbowed an immune that was aimed for his side while punch away one that was in front. Zeenint struggled left and right with the undead attacking him from all sides, but there were too many of them. The dog piled on Zeenint's body, leaving no room for escape. Hollow had an expression of victory on his mouthless face. But that was quickly ended.

"Is that really the best you could do?" Zeenint chuckled. "Let me show you what real power is."

Suddenly, there was a green spark visible in the pile. The spark quickly exploded into a gigantic nuclear blast. Hollow was blown away by the blast along with his servants. When the blast cleared, Zeenint stood proud over his victims. The dead warriors resumed their previous forms and Hollow's presence depleted. The dark hedgehog returned to his regular blue form. As Zeenint moved in close, he found Cheese had returned and was trying to shake Stream awake.

"Chao?" Cheese chirped. "Chao, chao."

"It's pointless." Zeenint stated. "Even if he is alive, he won't be much longer."

"Chao chao chao!" Cheese cried, floating in front of Stream.

"Such bravado." Zeenint said. "It you had any sense, I would happily have taken you in. Farewell, rodent." Zeenint reached out to grab Cheese moving on to his target. But when he was halfway, his hand was suddenly encased in ice. "What is this?! Show you finally show you're true colors...Eise."

Zeenint clenched his fist, which destroyed the ice encasement, as Eise jumped into view. Eise threw his hands forward, which ejected a series of ice needles from the palms. Zeenint held up his arms to act as a shield. The needles were crushed on contact with Zeenint's fur, but allowed a slight window of opportunity for Eise. The Ice Guardian threw down his hands and turned the wasteland into frozen tundra. The expanding ice trapped Zeenint.

"He won't remain that way for long." Eise said to himself. "I must send him somewhere safe."

Eise moved towards Stream, but Cheese wouldn't let him anywhere near his friend.

"Chao chao!" Cheese yelled

"Do not worry, I will not harm him." Eise said assuring, patting the chao's head; Cheese seemed to calm. "I will expect you to take care of him. Good luck, my friends."

Eise placed his other claw on Stream and watched as both of them disappear in a flash of light. Just then, Zeenint broke free from his icy tomb.

"Grr...Where are they?!" Zeenint roared.

"Gone." Eise said simply.

"Gone?!" Zeenint exclaimed. "You have the nerve to openly betray me and you stand there to tell me that they're gone?!"

"How could I betray someone whom I never served?" Eise asked rhetorically. "For years I have been following your orders obediently. But when you killed off those warriors and released the virus, I knew you had to be stopped. For years I have been working on a vaccine, but I am unfortunate to report that I have failed."

"Of course it was destined to fail." Zeenint chuckled malevolently. "You see, I knew you were trying to create a vaccine, that's why I took the liberty of adding a secret ingredient while you weren't looking."

"A secret ingredient?" Eise repeated.

"My blood." Zeenint stated. "As long as I am alive, the virus cannot be stopped. You have failed."

"Not yet, I haven't!" Eise exclaimed.

Eise skidded across the ice with his claw held out. Zeenint looked amused at his attempts and turned his back to him, leaving himself wide open. Eise was only a few feet from Zeenint's back when he swiped. His claw was stopped. He felt his icy hand clang against a metal object, which started to take form with its wielder. Aero pushed his brother back in Zeenint's defense.

"Brother, stop this madness." Aero said.

"I cannot do that, brother." Eise said. He has taken this war too far. He must be stopped."

"You hear that, Aero?" Zeenint grinned. "Your brother has turned his back towards his destiny. There is only one option left: kill him."

"Master, I can't." Aero said nervously. "He's my brother..."

"And I am your master." Zeenint interjected. "You will follow my commands or be destroyed."

"But..." Aero spoke weakly, but soon gave in. "As you wish, Master." Zeenint turned; a light chuckled escape his throat, and vanished in a flash of light. Aero sigh lowly before turning his blade to his brother. "I always knew your arrogance would be the death of you. I just never thought it would be done by me."

"There is still time, brother." Eise pleaded. "You must make a choice between what is right and what is easy."

"I have already made my choice." Stream said mournfully. "Now its time to enact it."

They realized now that the time for talk was over. A large cloud of wind and ice formed around them, destroying any visual of the battle inside. There was a series of clangs, cracks, and groans of pain. A minute after the cloud was form; it began to fade after a long, sickening crack. Aero was found in the center of the area with his eyes wide, perfectly unharmed. But his brother was not as lucky. Bits of Eise's body had been chipped away, his left arm was shattered, and his right eye was bleeding. Both brothers looked in horror at Eise's chest where Aero's blade ran through.

"So...this is where your heart has led you." Eise said weakly.

"Brother...your death will never be forgotten." Aero said.

"I will never die as long as there are those still have hope." Eise said.

And with that, Eise's body was shattered. The frozen terrain returned to its barren form; the sand starting to return in a storm. But even with the sandstorm on its way, Aero continued to stare at his blade, the blade that stabbed his brother's heart.

* * *

Meanwhile, in a faraway land. Stream began to stir with a splitting headache. He vision blurred for a while as he opened his eyes when he felt a small pressure on his chest. He stared on his body where Cheese was sitting on his chest with a saddened look. But when Stream sat up, Cheese jumped for joy and hugged around his neck.

"It's all right, Cheese." Stream said assuring as he pat the chao's head. "I'm fine."

"Chao chao chao chao!" Cheese continued to cry.

Stream said nothing but continued to calm the horror stricken chao. Stream tried to remember what had happened after Vulpa died. But the moment he did, he was wishing he hadn't. he remembered everything: his transformation, the undead immune, and his true identity. How was it possible that he was created from the cruelest warlord that ever lived? Did Prowl see this and tried to kill it? Prowl knew something and never told Stream. Where he once held faith now held anger for his former master.

"_You lied to me, Prowl." _Stream thought angrily. _"I know now I can never rely on anyone."_

* * *

Meanwhile, in Zeenint's chamber. The evil master was sitting at his throne surrounded by his chimeras. Five viewing portals were displayed in front of him with different scenes constantly changing.

"No matter where Eise had hidden him I will find that hedgehog." Zeenint said.

Just then, Aero walked into the chamber. The chimeras growled at the Wind Guardian, but he ignored them; they always growl at anyone other than their creator. Aero kneeled before Zeenint.

"Master, Eise has been destroyed." Aero reported.

"Good." Zeenint said pleasingly. "I knew I could count on you, my loyal follower."

"Master, I was wondering..." Aero trailed off.

"Yes?" Zeenint asked expectantly.

"I feel that I would be best to inform me why we must kill the people of our world?" Aero asked.

"Well, you have been immensely loyal to me, Aero." Zeenint said amusingly. "I guess I can trust you with my secret. You see, Aero, this isn't my true form."

"It's not?" Aero questioned in shock.

"No." Zeenint replied. "Several years back, I was once a mighty god that scoured the galaxy. I conquer worlds one by one, killing two of my three siblings in the process. But when my superior realized this, he sealed my true body inside this hedgehog shell. I was forced to take refuge on this planet. I tried hundreds of ways to destroy the shell until I found the one true key: life energy."

"Life energy?" Aero repeated.

"Life energy is one of the purest substances in the universe." Zeenint explained. "Only by killing others can I collect it. If I collect enough life energy, I will break this accursed seal and return to my once glorious form."

"Now I understand, Master." Aero said before bowing out. "I will assist you in collecting the necessary life energy needed to free you from your prison."

"I thank you, Aero." Zeenint said. "I knew I could rely on you."

Aero bowed again before turned back into the darkness. Aero found himself in the Guardian Corridor underneath the circle of stones. He looked up to the green stone that represented Zeenint's life. Before, he would praise the stone as the greatest of all of them. But now, after hearing Zeenint's plan, he would desire nothing but to see it crumble. Aero thought The Master's were for the future of Parasiden, but were actually the opposite. Because of Zeenint's greed, hundreds were dead, including an innocent girl and his brother. He looked back at the circle of stones and saw something that made him confused and joyful.

The light-blue stone was still there.

* * *

Meanwhile, back at the battlefield. The sands had returned in a heavy storm, returning the wasteland to its desert form. The scattered bodies were half buried beneath the burning hot sand. Vultures swarmed over the bodies, fighting amongst each other for which body part to devour. They paid no heed to the single living organism walking amongst them. The figure walked through the field of bodies, clutching its cloak tightly around its neck.

"I'll find you, Stream. That's a promise." Vulpa murmured.

* * *

**The path of life is not always a clear one. Will Zeenint succeed in resurrecting his true form? What path will Aero take? And was the other soul that became Stream? Find out on the next Origin of Chaos!**

**Please, read and review.**


	6. Stone Cold Conflict

**ORIGIN OF CHAOS**

Chapter Six: Stone Cold Conflict

The scene opens up with Zeenint seated at his throne; the chimeras huddled around him in a protective barrier. Zeenint held his palm, which glew with a healing green aura, to his chest. Despite what he told to his servants, Zeenint was indeed suffering from his battle with Hollow. He hiss in pain as his palm roved over the black scar across his chest; a mark left by Hollow during his merciless assault. But his heightened senses caught something amidst the pain and growls of the chimeras: someone was coming. He quickly concealed the scar, not wanting to show weakness, under his green fur as Aero walked into his domain. The chimeras growled at his presence like they usually did and Aero promptly ignored them.

"To what do I owe the pleasure of your arrival." Zeenint said coolly.

"Master, I have discovered the location of Stream." Aero said calmly. "I will depart immediately to track him down."

"That won't be necessary." Zeenint smirked. Aero look disgruntled. "I have already made arrangements for someone else to retrieve the hedgehog."

"Someone else?" Aero questioned. "But who would you send for such a mission other than me?

Zeenint made no attempt for a reply, but instead turned his head towards the shadows of the chamber. Someone was hiding there, his body completely blended with the darkness. Obsiden strolled out into the light like a day in the park. Unlike Aero and Eise, Obsiden was the only one other than their creator that the chimeras accepted. One of them actually purred against his leg.

"Obsiden has willingly agreed to carry out the mission for you." Zeenint said.

"Tough luck, friend." Obsiden sniggered. "But we knew it was bound to happen someday."

"But why send him?!" Aero said outraged. "It is I who fight the hedgehog! Have I not proven my worth?! I killed my own brother! I am the superior of the Guardians!"

"Is that why you lost in battle to him twice?" Zeenint counteracted; Aero remained silent. "I have given you your fair share of opportunities, a gift I rarely give out. But now it's time for another to step in place."

Aero clenched his fists in anger, a tiny tint of red was spotted in his pale-green eyes. It took all his will to resist the temptation to attack. He took a deep breath and vented out his frustrations, slowly walking back to the darkness of the corridor.

"He does have a point." Obsiden said once Aero was out of hearing range. "Aero is truly the greatest of all of us, even if he has failed to defeat the hedgehog twice."

"It has become impossible to trust Aero these recent days." Zeenint grimaced.

"What do you mean?" Obsiden asked.

"Have you noticed that Aero was too eager to look for the hedgehog?" Zeenint replied. "I am almost certain that he has no aim to kill Stream. And for another part, he lied. I watched the Circle of Guardians: Eise's Spirit Stone is still there."

"You think he's planning something?" Obsiden asked.

"I have smelled a trail of treachery ever since Eise openly betrayed me." Zeenint stated. "But for now, we have other things to worry about."

"What do you mean?" Obsiden asked.

"Hollow explained to me that Stream is created from two souls, himself and another." Zeenint said. "If the other soul is who I think it is, then he may be more trouble than we realized. Don't fail me, Obsiden."

"I shall not, Master." Obsiden bowed out.

* * *

The scene changes to a far-off ruin of a former city. All plant life had wilted, the structures of the buildings had long since crumbled, and a long array of moss covered the area. Sitting outside the border of the city was Stream and Cheese praying to a pile of stones. Without Vulpa's body, they couldn't give her a proper burial, but they did the best they could. Once he was done, Stream stood up; Cheese remained mourning.

"_First Prowl and now Vulpa._" Stream thought. "_How many more of my friends will die?_"

He stared down at the broken hilt of his master's former blade. It was only hours before since he had broken it in battle against Zeenint. Rage issued from his mind and soul and the thought of the cruel, green hedgehog. Zeenint: he was the cause of all his trouble. It was Zeenint who poisoned Prowl, it was Zeenint who sent the chimera to kill his master, and it was Zeenint that kill the young innocence that was Vulpa. But the more he thought back, the more Stream began to realize that it was partly his fault. He dragged Vulpa to her death. He would never forget Hollows words.

"_For thirteen years, my spirit wandered the endless darkness. But one day, my soul was merged with another and we became the one known as Stream."_

He was the Master of Death and everyone he came in contact had died. It was his curse to bear forever. He stared down at Cheese, coming to a decision.

"Cheese, it's time for you to leave." Stream stated.

"Chao?" Cheese looked confused.

"Your master is dead, which means you have no reason to stay." Stream said coldly.

"Chao chao chao!" Cheese cried.

"Don't argue with me." Stream growled.

But Cheese remained rooted to the spot, chirping angrily at the blue hedgehog. No matter how much Stream argued, the chao wouldn't leave. Finally, Stream was fed up and hit Cheese upside the head with his fist. Seeing the chao lying face down on the ground, Stream started to feel regret. Cheese pulled himself and stared at Stream, tears escaping his eyes. Knowing that was pointless to reson with him, the chao finally forfeited and flapped its tiny wings away from him.

"I'm sorry, cheese." Stream murmured. "But I can't have anyone else dying for me."

He replaced the broken hilt of his sword back in its sheath and trudged back to the ancient ruins. He was on his own now. No Prowl, no Vulpa, no Mutal. Just Stream. He didn't know why, but Stream felt akward without being surrounded by his friends. How could he? He's been alone for seven years and he only new them for a few days. But pain in Stream's heart wouldn't go away. He wasn't sure if it was Hollow or the other soul that was feeling it. The only thing that provided him comfort was the calming quite and peaceful tranquility of the ruins. A pebble suddenly dropped.

"Who's there?" Stream called. But the ruins remained quite. "Calm down, Stream. There's no need to get all worked up."

"This there now?" Said a calming voice.

Stream turned on his heel towards the voice, but saw nothing. All of a sudden, the ground below his feet started to cave in. Stream quickly back flipped and landed at the top of a stone pillar. Just when he began question what had happened, a black polished claw emerged from the sinkhole. Obsiden pulled himself aboveground with a smug expression on his mouthless face.

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you, Stream the Hedgehog." Obsiden said casually.

"Who are you?" Stream asked, glaring.

"I am Obsiden, the Stone Guardian." Obsiden introduced.

"I've heard of you." Stream growled. "You're supposedly the strongest of all The Guardians. Only one person has ever matched you in a battle of strength: Mutal the Echidna."

"Yes, he was particularly infuriating." Obsiden said calmly. "His strength is great, but unless he learns to control his temper, he stands no chance against me."

"Is that why you failed to beat him?" Stream smirked.

"That was for a completely different reason." Obsiden chuckled. "But by your tone, you sound confident that you can beat me. How amusing. I doubt you could even beat me with one claw behind my back.

"Oh, yeah? We'll see about that." Stream said.

He instinctively reached for his sword when he remembered it was broken. Upon Stream's hesitation, Obsiden took his stand. He stomped at the ground, which forced a boulder to jump of the ground. His fist made contact with the boulder, shattering it to several smaller sharp fragments, and aimed the directly for the blue hero. Stream was quick on the reaction; jumping left, right, and backwards to avoid them. But unluckily, one of the fragments lodged itself into his shoulder. Stream fell back, gasping in pain. He forced the fragment out of his shoulder and threw it away just as Obsiden jumped. The stone guardian shifted his arm to a point and stabbed at Stream. But Stream flipped backwards a few seconds before Obsiden's arm made contact with the ground.

"This is the best you can do?" Obsiden laughed, shifting his arm back. "With your lack of skill, it's a wonder how Aero failed to defeat you."

"I'm not done yet!" Stream exclaimed. "I have one trick left!"

Though broken, Stream pulled his broken blade from its sheath and held it to the sky. Dark clouds formed in the clear sky and rain began. The rain melded together to form not one water dragon, but three. The trio of dragons followed the path of Stream's blade and launched themselves at Obsiden. Even a Guardian would be halted in fear of the great beasts and Obsiden was no exception. The trio smashed Obsiden. As the cloudy skies became clear, Stream stood proud of his achievement.

"That's one down." Stream said pridefully. "Now all that left is two Guardians and then I'll take down Zeenint."

"With that power, unlikely."

Stream smile faltered. Obsiden, dripping wet, remained rooted to the spot where the dragons attacked him. Being made of solid obsidian and weighing over five hundred pounds does have its advantages.

"B-But." Stream stammered. "That's impossible."

"If it makes you feel better, we have already lost one of our ranks." Obsiden said.

"What?!" Stream exclaimed in surprise.

"Eise betrayed us my saving you from our master." Obsiden explained. It finally made sense on how Stream found himself in these deserted ruins. "Aero killed Eise, or so he says. It's a shame when brothers are forced into conflict."

"He killed his own brother?" Stream gasped in horror. "That's cold, even for a Guardian."

"We do what we must to protect the world." Obsiden stated.

"Protect it?" Stream seethed. "You are not protecting it! You're killing millions of innocent lives."

"I would expect a nobody to understand." Obsiden said coolly.

"A what?" Stream questioned.

"A nobody." Obsiden repeated. "A being that does not exist. Your existence is not truly your own. You were not born into this world, you were created from the union of two souls."

"Even if I don truly exist..." Stream said sadly. That doesn't change how I feel. I love this world and all within it." His gaze was redirected to the ground; he dropped his sword hilt. "Prowl was my master and taught me everything he knew. Vulpa was my first friend and Mutal accepted me." He glared at Obsiden. "So even if I'm not real, I will not allow you to continue to destroy this world!"

"How heartwarming." Obsiden said amusingly. "But as you can plainly see, all your friends are dead."

"There still Mutal!" Stream snapped. "I don't know where he is, but I know he's still alive

"But not for long." Obsiden said. "He will die by my hand eventually. In the meantime, you might want to worry about _him._"

Obsiden raised his claw, which drew open a hole in the ground next to him. Stream gasped as Cheese was lifted from underground by a stone pedestal, trapped in a stone cage. Cheese squeaked in fright, pleading to Stream. Obsiden, with a pleased look, gripped his claw. The stone cage that entrapped the chao grew small, crushing the prisoner inside painfully.

"Cheese!" Stream cried.

"It is your choice, Hedgehog." Obsiden said malevolently. "You can either come with me peacefully or this pathetic creature perishes." He gripped his claw tighter, shrinking the cage again. "Better hurry while he still breathes."

"All right!" Stream said alarmingly. "I'll come with you. Just let Cheese go."

"I knew you would see things my way." Obsiden chuckled.

Obsiden released his claw, which broke the cage open. Cheese cheered with happiness and floated over to his savior. But unfortunately, Obsiden was not willing to let this reunion go on. He stamped at the ground, creating a large dome coving Stream. Cheese fruitlessly tried to break it open with his tiny fist, but nothing worked. Obsiden and dome sank into the ground and they were gone.

* * *

The scene returned to the Guardian Corridor. Stream, now unconscious, was floating in a starry barrier with The Guardians' Spirit Stones surrounding them. Obsiden stared pridefully at his prize while Aero looked on with disgust. Zeenint had also taken the time to leave his throne to praise Obsiden's fine work.

"Simply amazing, Obsiden." Zeenint smiled. "You succeeded on your first try. Something Aero has found himself unable to do."

"He only won through deception." Aero stated. "When I battle, it is with honor."

"And look where that has gotten you." Obsiden said, ignoring Aero's sneer. "So, Master, have you discovered who the other soul is?"

"It took some doing, but I managed to probe his mind for the information necessary." Zeenint said.

"Is it...Chaos?" Aero said hesitantly.

"That's what I thought at first." Zeenint said. "But Chaos has no relation to this boy. The other soul once belonged to a hedgehog named Aqius. Aqius was the last hedgehog alive after the war against Hollow."

"You know him?" Aero asked.

"When I first arrived on Parasiden seventeen years ago, he was the first to challenge my power." Zeenint smirked. "Of course, he stood no chance. But I have also found an interesting memory from when I was searching Hollow's mind."

"What is it, Master?" Obsiden asked.

"You remember the story of how Hollow was defeated by his own attack?" Zeenint asked; the two guardians nodded. "It appears that attack did more damage than expected. When Chao absorbed the attack, it shattered his soul to the brink of death. The fragments were dispersed, finding themselves unable to reunite. The only one that has the power to defeat me is truly dead."

"So what shall we do with him?" Aero asked.

"An elemental warrior is very rare to find." Zeenint stated. "It took me several years before I found you three."

"You think he would willingly join The Guardians." Aero questioned, not convinced. "After all the times we tried to kill him?"

"No." Zeenint shook his head. "The boy would never wish to join us in our cause."

"Then how do you plan to use his powers for our gain?" Aero asked.

Instead of answering, Zeenint waved a glowing hand towards Stream. Stream's face twisted in pain seconds before the green opal was ripped from his forehead. The opal floated into Zeenint's hand, slightly bloody. And with another wave from the evil master, Stream disappeared in a face of light.

"Things are about to become a lot more interesting." Zeenint grinned.

* * *

The scene changes to a lake bed surrounded by circle of high cliffs and an open cave just across from it. Stream's body floated facedown across the surface of the water. The hedgehog had regained consciousness, but his body was too weak to move. He couldn't breath, the water starting to fill his lungs.

"_So this it, huh?_" Stream thought. "_It's my turn to die now. At least I'll be able to see my friends again._"

Death seemed like a much better path for Stream. He slowly allowed himself to sink into the water, waiting for Hollow to take him. Suddenly, he was jerked up by his navel and thrusted out of the water. He gasped, air returning to him, before he was thrown on the hot rock floor. His vision was block by his dangling quills, but he felt a warm, gentle hand move them away.

"Is he ok?" A female voice asked.

"He's breathing, so he should be fine." A male voice replied.

His vision was blurry, but it was returning to him. He his rescues: a falcon and a cat. The red falcon was a male with a scar over his left eye. He wore a silver belt, two silver gauntlets, silver boots with black laces and black bandanna on his head. The white cat was female had red markings on the sides of necks. She had brown boots, blue slacks with a black sleeveless shirt, and single ring bracelet on her right wrist.

"Who are you?" Stream asked weakly.

"I am Kiten the Falcon." The falcon answered. "And this is Sorana the Cat."

"Are you immune?" Stream asked.

"Yes, we are." Kiten answered. "Who are you anyway?"

"Stream." He answered.

"What happened to you?" Sorana asked in concern She kneeled down and rest his head on her lap. It was strange, but for the first time, Stream felt safe. "You looked like you got caught by a bulbon."

"I don't want to talk about it." Stream said sorrowfully. Suddenly, he felt a wam sensation trailing down his head. As it passed between his eys, he realized it was his blood. He felt it: the opal on his forehead was gone. but despite this he has only one question to ask. "Where am I?"

"You are in a sanctuary where you will be protected." Kiten said assuringly. "Welcome to Pyrus Cave."

* * *

**Stream's destination has been reach: Pyrus Cave. Will Stream find the stength to join the battel again? Who is this Aqius that inhabits Stream's soul? And what does Zeenint want with the opal. Find out on the next Origin of Chaos!**

**Please, read and review.**


	7. True Guardian

**ORIGIN OF CHAOS**

Chapter Seven: True Guardian

The scene opens into the Master Chamber of Zeenint, where said master and his servants were currently residing. Zeenint sat at his throne, patting the chimeras gleefully as he observed the viewing portal. Obsiden stood at his right side, looking quite proud of himself. The position had once belonged to Aero, but now he had moved up in the ranks. Meanwhile, Aero leaned against the wall, contemplating what action he should take. His eyes roamed over to the viewing portal, which showed Pyrus Cave, the sanctuary of the immune.

"Those fools really think they are safe?" Zeenint said laughing. "They have only presented themselves as one large target."

"That may be true, but they have also armed themselves well." Aero interjected.

"You think Master Zeenint cannot defeat them?" Obsiden sneered towards the Wind Guardian.

"I have no question of the Master's power." Aero said calmly; Zeenint's expression seemed untrusting. "It's just that my sources tell me that many great warriors are taking shelter in Pyrus Cave. Among them is Kiten, The Sky Master, and Dorrog, The Reviver."

"Yes, there reputations precede them." Zeenint said in a sinister manner. "Kiten is a legendary warrior that has never been defeated in battle. While Dorrog has been assaulted coutless times, but unable to die." He patted the chimera to his left, which purred at his touch. "But all their victories were all just luck."

"Your arrogance is one of such amusement." Aero sniggered.

"You filthy rogue!" Obsiden roared in outrage. "You dare to mock the one who granted you life?! I should...!"

"Calm yourself, Obsiden." Zeenint interjected coolly. He turned his head towards Aero. "So tell me, Aero, what makes you think that my plan won't work? Do you think your brother will interfere again?"

"M-my brother?" Aero stammered nervously. "But my brother is..."

"Don't lie to me, Aero." Zeenint said amusingly. "You cannot your secrets from me. I have seen the Spirit Stones; Eise's soul still remains bound to this world."

"Ok, say my brother is still alive." Aero said, acting as if the info was new to him. Zeenint saw straight through his charade. "I would be wise to worry about Kiten and Dorrog. And Mutal still remains alive."

"True, I did not try to kill the echidna." Zeenint said, smiling at the memory. "But by the time he arrives, it will be too late." Aero seemed bewildered. "Let's not forget, Stream has provided us with the ultimate weapon."

Zeenint smiled in the most malevolent way possible; Aero appeared disgusted. Down below the Master Chamber, a deep menacing growl was heard in the pale darkness of the abyss. The beast's was concealed by the shadows, but its gigantic blood red eyes were glowing as bright as the sun. Between these two red eyes was a small glint reflected off light; Zeenint's recently prized possession: Stream's opal.

* * *

The scene changes to a far-off rain forest that surprisingly survived the terror of the Guardians. The trees were perfectly flourishing and bearing fruit, the waterfall in the background provided clear crystal water for drinking water, and the animals foraged for food without a care in the world. While the Conra's (The early stage of the dinosaurs) jumped to pick at the fruit in the trees, a blue blob reached it before they did. Cheese grabbed all the fruit he could before the beasts could have a chance to reach them. Naturally, they weren't too happy.

"怎么敢偷你从我们！这是我们的!" The Conra yelled in their language.

"Chao chao, chao." Cheese replied, appearing to understand them.

"彼らに所属することはありません問い合わせケア!" The Conra answered.

"Chao chao." Cheese replied.

I have no idea what they said, but it can't be good. The Conra's growled at the little chao and snapped their jaws at him. But cheese took advantage of his flight and floated out of their reach. Cheese stuck his tongue out at them before flying towards the waterfall. With the fruit in hand, Cheese flew into a cave formed on the side of the waterfall. It was here he found a most surprising guest: Mutal the Echidna.

"Ah, Cheese, you're back." Mutal smiled weakly, noticing Cheese's return. "Any trouble I presume?"

"Chao." Cheese, shook his head, dropping the fruit in his lap. "Chao chao."

"Thanks." Mutal said gratefully. "It's amazing I survived."

Mutal was holding his shoulder which was bleeding heavily. His memory travels back to when he arrived in this rainforest. He was transported by Zeenint and hurtled down the waterfall. He would have been ok if he hadn't hit that underwater stalagmite. If Cheese hadn't found him this cave, he would most likely be food for the Conra's

"Chao chao, chao chao?" Cheese asked.

"I don't know what we're going to do." Mutal said mournful. Cheese had informed him of everything that had happened while he was gone. "Vulpa is dead and Stream is missing. The best we can do for them is to find Pyrus Cave."

Mutal weakly stood up, but Cheese refused against it.

"Chao!" Cheese cried.

"We can't just sit here and do nothing." Mutal said. "Vulpa would have wanted us to move on."

Cheese looked grievously, but knew that he was right. Vulpa would never give up and he shouldn't either. As they walked out into the light, they both stared into the sky, wondering where Stream was.

* * *

The scene changes to the sanctuary of Pyrus Cave. The entire cave was a gigantic maze that one could get lost if you didn't know the way around. It was common to see soldiers find themselves entering the wrong areas. Hundred of species moved about the cave, arming themselves in case of an attack. Kiten was standing outside an open room while Sorana was tending to Stream, who was lying on a bed asleep with bandages wrapped around the hole in his forehead.

"How's he doing?" Kiten asked.

"His wounds are minor." Sorana answered. "A little sleep and he will be back to normal."

"Did he tell you anything and what happened to him?" Kiten asked.

"He told me everything." Sorana said, wishing he didn't. "He ran into Mutal and Vulpa a while back."

"And what?" Kiten asked seriously.

"Mutal vanished and Vulpa..." Sorana gasped, a wave of tears escaping from her eyes. "She's dead, killed by The Guardians' master."

"The Guardians' master?" Kiten repeated in surprise. "They have a master now."

"It's wouldn't surprise me." A new voice said. "The Guardians never were the brightest bunch. Just look at Obsiden."

Kiten and Sorana turned their heads in the direction of the voice. It had belonged to a snow wolf, but it was difficult to tell. His entire body was practically covered in bandages, covering his unnatural amount of battle wounds. The only parts visible were his right hand, his tail, his mouth, and his left eye. Besides the bandages, he wore a black belt with a whip at his side.

"Dorrog, a pleasure as always." Kiten said coolly.

"Back at you." Dorrog said equally cold. He turned his attention towards Stream. "This boy, how can you be so sure we can trust him?"

"You can't be serious." Sorana said exasperatedly. "He was barely alive when we found him. You couldn't possibly think that he would betray us to the Guardians."

"It would surprise me." Dorrog said coldly. "In times of war, betrayal is a common thing. My best friend tried to sell me out to Eise; that's how I received the scars on my back. I bet he has told them the location of our hideout."

"Everyone would know by now." Kiten shook his head. "This is a famous landmark and the word would have spread beyond the immune."

"I still don't trust him." Dorrog said as he walked away.

"I remember a time when he used to be a nice person." Sorana said sadly.

"War changes people." Kiten said. "It should be about my turn to stand guard at the entrance. Take care of the boy."

"I will." Sorana nodded.

With her reassurance, Kiten walked down the tunnel towards the front entrance of the cave. Sorana looked back and the weak Stream, who was twitching. He was having a nightmare. He was standing in a dark room and the only light came from two giant red suns. But there weren't suns; they were eyes, menacing red eyes. While still petrified by the stare, he saw his opal resting between them. The beats opened its mouth and snapped it shut; Stream woke up startled.

"What...was...that?" Stream gasped, sweat trickling from his forehead.

"Are you all right." Sorana asked concerned, wiping the sweat from his forehead. "What happened?"

"It was nothing." Stream panted. "Just a nightmare."

"Don't worry; I won't let anything happen to you." Sorana said kindly.

She held Stream by his shoulder and hugged him, like a mother to her child. It was a strange feeling for Stream. He could remember being envious of others as their parents stood by them while he was left alone. When he was young, he would cry himself to sleep, hoping his parents would comfort him. But they never came. Was this what it was like to have a mother? If it was, Stream couldn't be anymore happy. Cuddled by the warm sensation, Stream fell to sleep. At the time, Kiten arrived at the entrance where a weasel was standing guard.

"It's my shift, soldier." Kiten said. "Take the opportunity to rest."

"Thank you, sir." The weasel squeaked and scurried back into the cave.

Kiten stood atop one of the high rocks to give him a clear view of the area. There wasn't much place to hide since everything with five miles of the cave was nothing but desert. It was two uneventful hour until Kiten spotted something moving across the sand. The eyes honed in to the strange figure. He received a hug shock when he found that the figure was...

"Vulpa!" Kiten exclaimed.

Indeed, it was Vulpa. The small vixen scurried across the sand, limping slightly. She still had Stream's cloak, which she held around her neck. Kiten extended his wings, which allowed him to jump farther than normal, and landed in front of the Vulpa. The vixen twitched for a moment before she realized who it was.

"Kiten!" Vulpa cried happily. "I'm so glad to see you."

"And I am surprised to see you." Kiten said stunned.

"How come?" Vulpa asked confused.

"Because you're friend, Stream, told us you were dead." Kiten replied.

"Stream's here?" Vulpa asked happily. "I just knew he was alive."

"What happened?" Kiten asked sternly. "Where have you been all this time?"

"It all happened when we fought The Guardian's master, Zeenint." Vulpa explained. "I remember getting stabbed and everything went black. I knew I was dead, but somehow I wasn't. When I woke up, I heard someone who called himself Hollow. I don't know why, but I started to attack Zeenint. It was as if I couldn't control myself. The next thing I know, I find myself, alive, in a field full of dead bodies. I've been traveling the world looking for Stream every since."

"Looks like your search has come to an end." Kiten grinned. "Stream's just inside and – get down!"

Kiten jumped on Vulpa, pulling her to the ground, as a creature swooped over them. The two stared up a rock pillar where a green winged chimera was perched. The chimera jumped up from the pillar and swooped down for another strike. Kiten stood up and held his hand open to the chimera. His silver gauntlet gained a purple aura and created a purple energy sphere in his palm. He thrust it in the chimera's face, disintegrating it instantly.

"What was that?" Kiten questioned.

"I just know that was one of Zeenint's beasts." Vulpa said seriously. "I have a feeling there are more of them."

"This is one of those times I wish you were wrong." Kiten said as he looked over the rock formation.

Over a hundred of different chimeras, all green, crawled over the large pile of rocks, growling. A scorpion chimera stabbed its stinger at them, but Kiten grabbed without being touched. He gripped the beasts tails with heavy force as he swung around, shooting it into the air. But while he was distracted, a vulture chimera zoomed being him with its pointed beak ready to stab. Lucky enough, Vulpa jumped out of nowhere and smashed the bird's beak to the ground. It was killed under the foot of an elephant chimera in an attempt to crush Vulpa. Kiten pulled her back and shot another purple energy sphere, which destroyed at elephant on impact. As five chimeras attacked at once, Kiten grabbed Vulpa and jumped back to the mouth of the entrance.

"There are too many of them, we can't take them all." Vulpa said defeated.

"At this point, we don't have a choice." Kiten growled. "We have to do everything in our power to stop them from entering the cave."

Kiten readied his attack as the chimeras came charging again. Meanwhile, Mutal and Cheese were walked from the other side of Pyrus Cave.

"It won't be long now, Cheese." Mutal told the chao. "We should be able to see the lake anytime now."

"Chao chao chao!" Cheese shouted sudden as it flew up ahead.

"What is it, Cheese?" Mutal asked worried.

Mutal ran up to the point where he was standing over the lake from the high cliffs. He could see the back entrance from the view, but someone else was already waiting. Another army of chimeras were standing guard at the mouth of the cave, waiting to attack the first thing the moved.

"Zeenint's monsters. What are they doing here?" Mutal questioned.

"Chao chao." Cheese suggested.

"Of course, they're waiting for the immune to come running outside." Mutal growled. "They must have set up and attack in the front so that the others will be forced the other way. Damn you, Zeenint."

"Chao chao chao, chao?" Cheese asked.

"I know it would be impossible for me to survive." Mutal said seriously. "But I know for a fact that Stream and Vulpa would never give up, no matter how bad the odds are. They would keep fighting to the bitter end."

His fate decided, Mutal stood up with the heat of battle burning in his eyes. In one reckless move, Mutal jumped off the cliff. Meanwhile, Kiten was holding off the chimeras, but was growing weak with every attack. Vulpa tried to help, but the chimeras were too much for the young vixen. The two warriors were thrown towards the mouth as the chimeras advanced.

"This is it, we've lost." Kiten said defeated.

"No, it's not over yet." Vulpa said weakly. "I refuse to believe this is the end."

"But what can we do?" Kiten asked. "We are outmatched and overpowered."

"I don't care." Vulpa said determined. "If my brother was here, he would never allow us to stop." Her eyes stared at the sky, her eyes shown her innocence. "And know I my heart that we will find a way to save the planet we all love."

* * *

The scene changes to the Guardian Chamber, where Aero and Obsiden were watching the battle under the Circle of Guardians.

"I just love a good slaughter." Obsiden cackled.

"This isn't right." Aero said mournful. "We should be protecting them. We are Guardians."

"You're starting to sound like your brother." Obsiden said. Suddenly, two bright flashes appeared among Circle of Guardians. Two small objects appeared between the white and green stone. "What is that?! Are those...?"

"New Spirit Stone!" Aero confirmed.

Two new stone, red and yellow, appeared above them.

* * *

Back at the battle, a dark cloud suddenly appeared in the clear sky above Vulpa and Kiten. A sudden bolt of lightning struck down Vulpa, devouring her in its light. At the same time, Mutal jumped out of the lake towards the chimeras when a tornado of flames surrounded him. When the lightning disappeared, Vulpa had completely transformed. Her body was composed of electricity and had two bright red eyes. A chimera, taking a brave chance, dove at the new creature. The lightning creature grabbed its head a toasted it with a surge of electricity.

"Vulpa?" Kiten asked, concerned that she looked like one of The Guardians.

"Not anymore." The lightning creature said. "You can call me Lightra."

At the same moment, the chimeras continued to wait for movement. Suddenly, a wave of fire erupted beneath a pair and incinerated them. The chimeras looked back and stood stunned at the new creature. Mutal was transformed as well. His body was made of fire and had two gleaming yellow eyes. His hand was raised from where the fire erupted from.

"Hello, nice day we're having." Mutal said casually. The chimeras growled at his presence. "I used to be called Mutal, but now you can call me Heat."

"For the sake of Parasiden, I will destroy you!" Heat and Lightra said together.

* * *

**Parasiden recieves two new Guardians: Heat and Lightra. Will there new strength be enough to stop Zeenint's army. And what creature has taken possession of Stream's opal. Find out on the next Origin of Chaos!**

**Please, read and review.**


	8. The Changing Tide

**ORIGIN OF CHAOS**

Chapter Eight: The Changing Tide

Though he saw it with his own eyes, Kiten the Falcon could not believe what he was witnessing. Vulpa, the young innocent vixen and sister of Mutal, had transformed into the form of their enemies. But her presence was different from The Guardians. The Guardians eyes were normally cold and cruel, but Lightra, Vulpa's new name, show kindness and compassion. The attacking chimeras were also stunned by her new appearance. It took them a minute before they realized she wasn't a friend and growled menacingly. Kiten quickly shook his head back to reality and resorted to a fighter's stance.

"I don't know what happened to you, Vulpa." Kiten said.

"Lightra." Lightra corrected for him.

"Ok, _Lightra_." Kiten said uncertain. "I'm still not sure of your new form, but right now isn't the time to worry about it." He stared back at the chimeras advancing. "We need a plan."

"I have one." Lightra said seriously. "I will hold them off while you warn everyone in the cave."

"You can't be serious!" Kiten exclaimed. "There are too many! You can't take them all!"

"Oh no? Watch this." Lightra said amusingly.

Lightra dashed past a bewildered Kiten towards the hoard of beasts. The chimeras charged headlong soon after Lightra advanced. A bear chimera reared on its hind legs and swiped at the lightning guardian with its front claw. Lightra flipped over the chimeras head while producing a whip of electricity, splitting the bear down the middle. Upon landing, a snake chimera slithered beneath her and coiled its body tightly around her body. A salamander chimera threw its head forward, ejecting a funnel of flames from its mouth. Lightra was not impressed. The lightning guardian emitted a barrier of lighting, not only killing the snake, but protecting her from the flames. Lightra pressed her palm against barrier where the flame was hitting and shot a wave of lighting down it. The salamander was incinerated on contact.

Ok, maybe she can take them all." Kiten said, mildly impressed.

What are you waiting for?!" Lightra yelled, grasping a moose chimera by its antlers. "Hurry up and warn them!"

"Oh, right." Kiten said.

The falcon expanded his wings and flew off inside the cave as Lightras tossed the moose onto another chimera. Meanwhile, another new guardian, Heat, formerly known as Mutal, was having his own deal of trouble.

"You sick ugly freaks don't know when to give." Heat said, jumping back from an attack. "All right, if you want to play, we'll play."

Heat pressed his claw into the ground while a few chimeras bravely stepped forward. A mongoose chimera jumped, but was soon charred by a flaming pillar that erupted from underneath the ground. Two more chimeras also jumped at him, meeting the same result of the former ally. The rest of the chimeras circled around Heat, calculating looks present.

"_These beasts are smarter than I gave them credit for._" Heat thought. "_Those two earlier were obviously to test out my attack. They are no doubt trying to look for a way around it. But the question is, what will they do now?"_

The question was quickly answered when a fissure formed beneath his feet. A gigantic worm chimera emerged from underground and opened its multilayered mouth and consumed Heat whole. The other chimeras praised in a roar of victory. The worm chimera suddenly groaned. A red hot flash ejected from the worms stomach, incinerating everything within thirty feet of them. Heat landed safely on the ground. A little disgusted, but safe.

"That was nasty." Heat groaned, peeling a shred of the worm of his shoulder. "At least that's the last of them."

"Chao chao chao!" Cheese's called

Cheese suddenly zoomed up to him and tried to bury himself in Heat's chest, nearly burning himself. The fire guardian was willing to ask what was going on, but the question was not needed. A series of growls emerged from the top of the high cliffs; Heat really wished he hadn't looked up. Over one hundred green chimeras formed in rows above them, each jumping down into the lake one by one.

"This just isn't my day." Heat groaned.

The chimeras jumped onto land and continued the assault of their fallen comrades

* * *

The scene returns inside Pyrus Cave. Stream was sitting in bed, still weak, while Sorana returned with food and water.

"Here, these should help you get better." Sorana said, setting the food and water next to him. "You really need your strength if you're going to help us fight against Zeenint."

"What's the point?" Stream said hopelessly. "My friends are dead, Zeenint has won."

"Don't say that!" Sorana exclaimed. "Do you think your friends would want you to sit around, moping, while the rest of the world is fighting back?"

"What would you know about..."

"I know more than you think!" Sorana cut in. "You think you're the only one who's lost someone? I lost my parents and my sister because of Zeenint's virus. My best friend was an immune slain by Aero."

"I'm sorry." Stream apologized. "I didn't think..."

"Yes, you didn't think." Sorana said seriously. But in an instant, her expression became more caring. "Stream, Vulpa died to keep you alive so you could fight back. Don't let her sacrifice be in vain."

Stream took a moment to allow her words to sink in. Vulpa showed faith in him, the same faith Prowl showed before he died. Both of them gave their lives so that he could complete a task they set out for him. They wanted him to be the one to destroy Zeenint. But how would he be able to? But before he could finish his though, Kiten's voice rang through the cave.

"Everyone, we must escape immediately!" Kiten yelled.

Stream quickly jumped out of bed, but his legs gave out. He started to fall towards the floor when Sorana grabbed him. She draped his arm over her shoulders and assisted him out the room. Kiten was found in the center of a large group of immune.

"What going on?" A weasel guard asked.

"Did something happen?" A rhino questioned.

"Kiten, what's going on?" Sorana asked, pushing through the crowd with Stream. "Are we under attack?"

"Yes. The Guardian's monsters are outside the cave." Kiten forewarned. The immune gasped; a few of the screamed. Stream unconsciously clutched his fist. "Everyone calm down. Vulpa is currently handling the situation out in front."

"Vulpa?!" Stream shouted in surprise. He wasn't the only one. Being Mutal's sister, Vulpa was very well known by the immune. They didn't seem at all convinced. "But she's dead; I saw her die."

"She's remained alive all this time, looking for you." Kiten explained.

"But what could that little girl do?" The rhino asked distrusting.

"Believe me, she's not a little girl anymore." Kiten smirked. "Now everyone, head towards the back entrance at once. We can climb up from the cliffs towards the nearest town."

No one made any argument for no one wanted to stick around to face those beasts. No one except Stream.

"Stream, the back entrance is this way." Sorana said, tugging at Stream's arm, whom was walking in the other direction.

"No, I have to find Vulpa." Stream said firmly. "I have to find out if she's still alive."

"It's you fault she's in this mess in the first place." A voice called.

Stream and Sorana looked up to find Dorrog hanging from a stalactite with his whip. He flicked his wrist, which unlatched his whip, dropping him directly in front of the two.

"How can you say that?" Sorana said unnerving.

"He was the one who dragged her into danger." Dorrog said determinedly. "How does he expect to help in this situation?"

"I can fight with my own powers." Stream said. He turned his attention to a nearby water barrel. "Just watch."

He closed his eyes, his mind focused on the water. But when he opened them, the water remained idle. He couldn't make it move; not even a ripple. He unconsciously felt his head; the expected bump was missing underneath the bandages.

"My jewel! It's gone!" Stream exclaimed. "Zeenint must have taken it along with my powers!"

"Depending on a jewel for strength." Dorrog scoffed. "It only proves how troublesome you are."

"Dorrog!" Sorana yelled furiously. "Now is not the time to start making more enemies!"

But the heavy scarred wolf ignored her. He walked up to the saddened Stream and kneeled down to eye level with him. but instead of the usual cold hatred, Dorrog's single eye seemed kind, yet determined.

"What would you do if you had real power?" Dorrog asked.

"Huh?" Stream asked.

"If you cannot answer that question without hesitation, you are not ready." Dorrog said.

Dorrog straightened himself up and swept past Stream. Stream's focus was placed on the wolf's retreating back. What did he mean? What kind of power did he need that he didn't have before?

"Let's get moving." Sorana said, snapping Stream back to reality. "We have to catch up with everyone."

"Yeah." Stream replied, allowing Sorana to drag him out.

* * *

The scene returns to the front of Pyrus Cave with Lightra continuing to fight off the oncoming chimera hoards. A cheetah chimera reared of out behind the lightning guardian and clawed at her arm. Blood started to seep out from her wound. Lightra was surprised at this discovery, but guessed that her body was still physical, despite being made of lightning. She whipped her claw around to slice the chimeras head off. Lightra found herself backing towards the mouth of the cave as the chimeras advanced.

"That should have given them enough time." Lightra told herself. "I just hope they escaped."

She turned on the spot, transforming into a single bolt of lightning. She retreated back inside the cave, but not before release a bolt of lightning at the roof of the cave. Large clumps of rocks blocked the entrance as Lightra escaped towards the back.

* * *

The scene returns to the lake in the back of the cave where Heat was having no better luck than Lightra. While some of the chimeras climbed onto land, most of them remained in the water, knowing Heat could not reach them. Heat grasped the heads of a deer and a frog chimera, burning them off. A hydra chimera opened its mouth, ejecting a burst of water from inside. Heat jumped back cowardly. Fire does not like water.

"I'm stuck on land while they can hit me from a distance." Heat groaned. "This can't get any worse."

"Chao chao." Cheese squeaked, pointing towards the cave.

"It just got worse." Heat said exasperatedly.

A large crowd of immune was fleeing from the cave, led by Kiten and Dorrog, when they realized the present danger. Surrounded by a hundred chimeras and looking like a Guardian wasn't helping Heat much.

"It's a trap!" A random immune exclaimed. "We've been set up!"

"This can't be happening." Kiten growled.

"They have been planning this." Dorrog said logically. "A frontal attack would have forced us out the back entrance where they would be waiting. I must admit, their plan was very thought out."

"You can admire them after we live through this." Kiten said; two energy spheres glowing in his hands.

He launched them, not at the chimeras, but at Heat instead. The fire guardian quickly retreated backwards away from the blast. Kiten continued to bombard at the fire guardian until he had his back towards the edge of the lake. Once in the water, all his powers would be gone and over a hundred chimeras would strike him at once. This was not turning out as well as he had hoped.

"Chao chao chao!" Cheese cried, but the immune could not understand him.

"It's no use, Cheese. They won't listen." Heat told the little chao. "Get out of here while you still can."

"Chao chao!" Cheese said stubbornly.

"Cheese, now is not the time to argue." Heat said.

But Cheese did not move. Kiten had never seen a creature like Cheese before and figured it was an ally to the chimeras. He was ready to finish him when a bolt of lightning passed over his shoulder. The bolt dispersed in front of Heat, forming into Lightra again.

"Another Guardian!" The weasel immune cried. "Somebody kill it!"

"No, wait, that's Vulpa!" Kiten recalled.

"Vulpa?"

Kiten's attention was redirected to the side, where Sorana was carrying Stream by her shoulder.

"The lightning one is Vulpa." Sorana explained to Stream. "The other one is Mutal."

"How do you know?" Dorrog questioned.

"I have the power to search other people's hearts." Sorana explained. "I've looked into his heart and his memories..."

But Stream could not hear anything else from that point. His heart was beating faster than normal. Vulpa and Heat were alive and even more powerful than he had remembered. But the more he thought of it, the more self-conscious he became. He had allowed his powers to be taken while they had transcended to a new level. He failed them and Prowl. Like the immune, Heat thought Lightra was another enemy. But Cheese changed that perspective.

Chao chao chao chao!" Cheese cried, nudging his head into Lightra's arm. She was warmer than he remembered.

"I am happy to see you again, too, Cheese." Lightra said gleefully, hugging him like she did before her transformation.

"Vulpa, you're alive!" Heat exclaimed, realizing Cheese would only hug his sister like he did.

"How do you know who I am?" Lightra asked suspiciously.

"It's me, Mutal." Heat said.

"Big brother?" Lightra said in shock. "How did you...?"

But before she could even finish her sentence, the chimera took advantage of the distraction. Ten of the green chimeras jumped out of the water with their fangs and claws aimed at their hearts. The two quickly realized their attack and swung around with their hands raised to them. Both brother and sister combined their attacks to shock and burn the chimeras all at once.

"Hey, they're fighting the monsters." An immune said.

"They must really be Mutal and Vulpa after all." Dorrog admitted.

"Told you." Sorana said proudly; Stream smiled.

Lightra pushed Cheese back while kicked a crab chimera back into the water. Heat was jabbing a horse chimera in the face when a gorilla chimera wrapped its arms around him from behind. The chimera roared in pain as Heat's very skin burned him. Lightra flipped over her brother and stabbed the chimera's chest, electrocuting it from the inside. Lightra redirected her claw and plunged it into the lake. Over ten-thousand volts of electricity was released, killing all the chimeras in the water in a matter of seconds.

"Thanks for assist." Heat said amusingly.

"Any time." Lightra replied.

But in that moment, the hydra chimera made its reappearance, having somehow survived the attack. Its mouth gargled, ejecting yet another stream of water. Both were hit, but Heat's flames died down. Lightra heard a snap and felt a sharp pain in her forearm; it was broken. The hydra chimera reared head to the sky and relayed a gurgling-sort of roar. A moment later, twenty more chimeras dropped down from the cliffs.

"Someone has to save them." Sorana said.

"No, it's too dangerous." Kiten grimaced.

"But we can't let – Stream!" Sorana exclaimed.

Stream was trying to pull away from Sorana, despite her constant struggling.

"Let me go, I have to save them." Stream hissed.

"But you'll be killed!" Sorana stated.

"I don't care!" Stream roared.

Stream successfully pried his arm from her grip and ran for his friends. The chimeras were charging to kill the new Guardians and Stream was running in their path. But Stream didn't care. His friends were back and he was not ready to lose them again. It was funny, but as Stream forced himself in deaths path, all he could think of Dorrog's final words.

"_What would you do if you had real power?_"

"I want to protect my friends." Stream told himself; his heart was feeling lighter. "I want to save everyone!"

Stream pushed Heat and Lightra away; the chimeras piled on him.

"What the...?" Lightra questioned before she realized. "Oh, no! Stream!"

"That idiot!" Heat exclaimed.

The chimeras growled ravenously. They were devouring him while everyone could onl watch. Sorana was crying in Kiten's arms while Dorrog clutch his fists in anger. But just when everyone thought it was over, a strange light burst from within the pileup, disintegrating the chimeras in midair. Stream stood in the center, a wave of warmth flourished through his body. The bandages around his forehead were blown away and the hole in his forehead was replaced by a shining silver opal. His quills twisted together down his back and his fur became a brilliant shining gold. A new hero was born.

Super Stream

* * *

**And thus is the beginning of the Super Form. Will Stream be able to use his new powers to defend his friends? Or will Zeenint's army uphold the victory? Find out on the next Origin of Chaos.**

**Please read and review.**


	9. A Light of Hope

**ORIGIN OF CHAOS**

Chapter Nine: A Light of Hope

Stream's mind was rendered blank, unknown to what had happened. One moment, he was thrown into the cold pit of death, ready to join with Hollow, the next; a warm light filled his entire body. It was as if a flame had been lit inside his very soul. It was soothing. He returned to reality. His eye lids flew open and the first thing he saw was everyone's petrified stares. The chimeras jaw fell open with a questioning growl, the immune were as stiff as statues, and the new Guardian's eyes were wide. Their looks made him feel alien to them.

"What?" Stream asked Lightra in confusion. "What's everyone staring at?"

"Stream..." Lightra said slowly. "...Is that...you?"

"Of course it's me." Stream said, offended. "Why wouldn't it be?"

"But you're so..." Lightra said, trying to find the right word. "...different."

"Different? How can I be...?" His voice trailed off as he stared down at his hands. "What's happened to me?"

His normally black gloves were changed to a sterling silver; his boots silver with a golden stripes; the sash had a glittering ruby red shine. He would question how his cloths were switched if he didn't notice his fur. It turned to a brilliant shade of gold, brighter than the sun. When was the last time it was gold? When was the las time anyone turned gold? He edge closer to see his reflection in the lake water. A silver opal replaced his stolen one and his normally green eyes were a piercing red. He had changed, but not like the time Hollow took over. When Hollow had taken over, it felt as if all hope was lost. But in his current state, he felt...invincible.

"Can hedgehogs normally do that?" Sorana asked amongst the crowd of silent immune.

"If they do, I've certainly never seen it before." Kiten said in awe.

While Stream continued to stare into his reflection, Dorrog walked up behind him. He placed a gentle hand on his shoulder.

"Prowl always said you were different." Dorrog said, smiling.

"You knew Prowl?" Stream asked, averting his attention to the scarred wolf.

"He and I were training mates back in the old days." Dorrog said happily. "He told me about his apprentice, how his destiny would change the world. I had my doubts at first, but you've changed them. Thank you, Stream."

"Uh, any time." Stream said awkwardly.

The chimeras snapped themselves back into reality, the hydra being the first. The fiendish serpent reeled back its head and shot another current of water.

"Look out!" Heat cried.

Stream and Dorrog caught sight of the attack and jumped out of the way. Stream jumped twenty feet in the air to dodge, but he didn't come down. Did the gravity stop working, he asked himself. He saw Dorrog land, but was nowhere near doing that himself. The Guardians and immune stared impossibly, pointing at him. The reality of it all came to him like a jab in the face.

"I'm flying." Stream said shockingly. He soon started laughing and yelled. "I'm flying!!"

"Since when do hedgehog's fly?" Lightra asked.

"Since when do hedgehogs shoot killer blasts from the hands?" Heat retorted, remembering Zeenint.

"Fair point." Lightra nodded.

The chimeras were mot as easily amused as the immune were. The hydra, clearly the leader of the pack, chocked out a gurgling roar. A moment later, over fifty flying chimera swooped down from the cliffs. Stream turned in one direction and zipped away with the flying chimeras following. The hydra returned its attention to its original pray; a painful sting stabbed its eye a moment later. The hydra, with its one remaining eye, found Heat with his fist held out; his fire reignited.

"That oughta burn you up." Heat said, chuckling at his own joke.

"Brother, leave the jokes to the professionals." Lightra sweat dropped.

"Chao chao." Cheese nodded.

"Everyone's a critic." Heat muttered.

The hydra roared again and twenty different chimeras jumped out of the water. A crocodile chimera tried to snap its jaws over Heat's legs, but Heat had already increased the temperature surrounding his body, making it too unbearable. The croc died of dehydration. All the while, Lightra was trying to fend off a ravenous spider chimera. With one of her arms broken, she was forced to swat away its legs with the other. One of the spider's long legs tripped her. It tried to stab its venomous fangs, but she jabbed her fist into its mouth. The spider was electrocuted from the inside.

"Do you think we can take them all?" Lightra asked; her back against her brothers.

"Not like we have a choice." Heat said, kicking back a lion chimera.

"Can't the others help us?" Lightra said desperately.

"Not likely." Heat said, stare at the petrified immune. "Looks like we're on our own."

At that moment, five chimeras dropped in from the side. There was no way the two could move fast enough to avoid them. Suddenly, a whip cracked at two of there necks; two purple sphere disintegrated two of them; a white blur clawed against the last's chest. Dorrog, Kiten, and Sorana joined by the heroes side.

"Need a hand?" Sorana smirked. "Or six?"

"You're willing to help us?" Heat questioned.

"Of course." Kiten grinned. "We can't let you two have all the fun."

"Keep your guard up, cause here they come!" Dorrog warned.

More chimeras formed from the water under the hydra's command. Now it was the immune's turn to fight. Kiten created another round of purple spheres that destroyed the chimeras on contact. Dorrog kept at a distance and cracked his whip the snap the chimeras necks. Sorana, an expert at close-range combat, ran up to a group with clawing their faces apart. Meanwhile, high in the air, Stream was keeping himself amused, despite the ongoing battle, by outstripping the other flyers.

"Come on, you can do better than that." Stream sniggered.

Despite their adept flying abilities, none of them could ever hope to catch up with the golden flyer. Realizing this, they fell back. Stream, thinking they had given up, turned back and gave a sign of victory. Not one of his more brilliant ideas. The flying chimera lined up in rows, opening their mouths to him. Over a hundred thin beams shot at him at once. Stream panicked and started dancing around the air, praying to god that they didn't hit. They did. Two beams struck him in the shoulder, one stabbed at his navel, and another scraped against his shin. Stream plummeted into the lake below. His vision was blurry, but he distinctly saw the outline of a gigantic shark. Stream quickly swam backwards, not letting the shark out of his sight. It tried to clamp its jaw down on him, but its teeth broke when they came in contact with Stream's steel hard fur. The shark whimpered away as Stream joined his friends back on the shore.

"Whew, that was a close one." Stream panted; his back against Kiten's "How are we doing so far?"

"Not good." Dorrog informed, his whip strangled another chimera. "We might be able to hold them off for an hour at the least, but not forever."

"And those damn cowards aren't even lifting a finger to help." Kiten growled; His glare directed towards the immune. "After all our hard work, this is the thanks we get?"

"Somehow, I'm not surprised." Sorana said disapprovingly. She clawed the face of another chimera.

"There are too many of them." Heat said. "Dorrog's right, we can't take them forever. Maybe we should just give up."

"No!" Stream exclaimed. "We are not giving up!"

"But Stream, what can we do against them?" Lightra said hopelessly. "We are out numbered and outmatched."

"I don't care!" Stream roared. "We have come too far too just quit now. I have lived these past seven years, following a path Prowl had left me. And that has led me here. This is just one more obstacle that we must overcome."

"What makes you so sure we can win?" Dorrog questioned.

"As long as there is a small light of hope, I will never stop fighting!" Stream said.

Hearing Stream's strong words of hope, the others were granted courage. All of a sudden, the atmosphere became cold. The chimeras cried frantically as if they were being attacked by an invisible enemy. The lake was completely frozen, entrapping everything inside within a strong cage of ice. The hydra roared in desperation as the ice started to swallow up its body. The hydra was frozen solid; its head was shattered by an unknown force a moment later.

"Uh...what just happened?" Sorana asked.

"I think someone else has showed up." Stream said, grinning.

"Who?" Dorrog question.

"A friend." Stream replied.

A figure began to form atop the ice close to the shore. It grew a head, three claws, and legs all covered in ice. The figure walked onto solid ground, its face was an easily recognized one. Many of the females squealed enthusiastically; Lightra and Sorana nearly fainted. Eise had returned, an amused expression held on his face.

"Still popular with the ladies, I see." Eise joked, winking at Lightra. She really fainted that time.

"This guy is supposed to be your friend!" Kiten exclaimed. "He's a Guardian!"

"Mutal and Vulpa are Guardians, too." Stream retorted. "Besides, Cheese told me that he was the one who save me from Zeenint." He turned towards Cheese, who was hiding behind Lightra's shoulder. "Isn't that right, Cheese?"

"Chao chao!" Cheese nodded joyfully, hugging Eise's cold arm.

"It's good to see you, too, old friend." Eise chuckled

"Ok, so he's a good guy." Heat said, still untrusting. He round to Eise. "What are you doing here anyway?"

"Every time one chimera is destroyed, Zeenint will create another to replace it." Eise explained.

"Oh, that's reassuring." Kiten said sarcastically.

"The only way to end it is if Zeenint is defeated." Eise said. He held a cold claw out; a green orb began to form in his palm. He thrust the orb into the sky, which took the form of a large portal. "This will take you directly into the dimension of The Guardians. Zeenint is most likely watching the battle as will be expecting you."

"Aren't you coming?" Stream asked.

"After my brother defeated me, Zeenint made it so that I could not pass into his domain. "Eise explained. "You guys are on your own from this point."

"What do ya say, guys?" Stream asked excitingly. "Shall we get going?"

"You go on, Stream." Heat said proudly. "It's your destiny to defeat him, ours is here."

"We'll be rooting for you." Lightra said, recovering from her fainting spell.

Stream smiled at his friends. They believed in him, just as Prowl did. He pushed himself off the ground and zipped skyward through the portal. It closed behind him just as another swarm of chimeras began to emerge over the Cliffside.

* * *

The trip through the portal was not the most pleasurable experience Stream ever had. It felt like he was being force through a very thin tube; suffocating him. Finally, he could breath again. Though he was knocked out at the time, Stream could distinctly remember the Circle of Guardians that floated over his head. He was intrigued by the Soul Stone like they were calling to him. His attention was most centered around the yellow and red stones that represented Heat and Lightra.

"Fascinating items, aren't they?" Stream whipped around as Obsiden walked under the light of the stones. "I, too, found myself staring at them for hours when I first saw them. Do you know what they are?"

"Should I even care?" Stream retorted.

"I think that you would." Obsiden said. "Those are called Soul Stones. They represent each and every Guardian, monitoring their life."

"So this is the dimension of The Guardians." Stream said arrogantly. "Then that means I should be able to find Zeenint easily enough."

"You really think you stand a chance against the Master?" Obsiden laughed. "You are but a mere stepping stone in our master's path."

"I think I proved myself strong enough when I fought him last time." Stream said, glaring.

"All thanks to Hollow's advanced battle strategy." Obsiden said logically. "You only fought bravely because you were being controlled by someone who knew what they were doing."

"Well, Hollow isn't here anymore." Stream said.

"If you can't defeat me, you cannot defeat the Master." Obsiden said.

"I've changed." Stream stated.

"You think a little fur color will help you?" Obsiden questioned.

"Let's find out." Stream challenged.

Obsiden raised both of his fists to the ceiling and slammed them down on the floor. A sudden fissure formed beneath Stream, who jumped away seconds before falling in. Obsiden slammed his foot to the ground and razor sharp spikes formed from below. The formed a cage around Stream. With one flick of his claw, one huge spike formed below Stream and he had nowhere to go. From a close-up inspection, Obsiden could spot blood slipping down one of the spikes.

"The poor young fool." Obsiden shook his head, walking away. "He could have lived longer if he had been wiser."

"Don't count me out just yet!"

Obsiden spun around on his heel. A light burst from the cage and smashed into the side of his face. The Stone Guardians was sent flying backwards. He sat up and found Stream with his fist held outwards. Besides the large gash on his arm, he looked perfectly unharmed. Obsiden glared; he saw something black fall on the ground. He touched his face and felt something he believed impossible: a crack. It was etched all the way from top to bottom on the side of his face. No one, not even Mutal, had ever been able to pierce his stone armor with just their fist. His body was supposed to be one of the hardest substances in the universe.

"Th-that's impossible." Obsiden stammered. "My armor in impenetrable. No one should be able to do that."

"Then just call me no one." Stream chuckled amusingly.

"Y-you'll..." Obsiden shook, furious and frighten. "You'll pay for you defiance."

"I don't even know the meaning of the word defiance." Stream said.

"Acting brave will get you nowhere." Obsiden growled.

"No, seriously, I don't know the meaning." Stream said embarrassingly. "You got a dictionary or something."

Obsiden was not waiting to be made a fool by a fur-changed hedgehog. He pushed himself up off the floor with his fist held forward. Stream caught it with ease. Obsiden was red with anger as he pulled himself away. But there was one problem: he was stuck. Stream's grip remained strong around Obsiden's fist. The golden hedgehog grinned broadly and he closed his palm. Obsiden's fist was shattered. He cried out in pain and felt back in a crumpled heap.

"Not so foolish now, am I?" Stream said prideful.

"You...you..." Obsiden spoke, but could think of nothing to say.

"Well, he won't be causing anymore problems." Stream said; he focused around the dark corridor. "Now to find that green rat."

"You're not exactly one to talk." A familiar voice echoed through the corridors.

Stream never had a chance to find out where it had come from. A sharp pain entered his back and pierced through his chest. Stream's eyes were wide in shock. His fur returned to its natural color and the silver opal faded to dust. He could feel something warm escaping from the side of his mouth. It was his blood. He, weakly, looked down to see a white chrome blade stabbing him were his heart was placed. He groaned, craning his head over his shoulder. His vision blurred, but he could distinctly see a shade of green in a cloud of white. Aero had stabbed him.

"So ends the great legacy of Stream the Hedgehog." Aero stated.

He withdrew the blade and watched as Stream fell face down to the floor. Stream's eyes were devoid of life as he swam in a pool of his own blood. Parasiden's final hope was dead.

* * *

**A light flickers before it fades. Is this truly the end of Stream the Hedgehog? Do the hero Guardians and the immune stand a chance against the chimeras? Can anyone defeat Zeenint? Find out on the next Origin of Chaos.**

**Please, read and review.**


	10. The Garden of Chao

**ORIGIN OF CHAOS**

Chapter Ten: The Garden of Chao

Death was not as bad as it was made out to be. Stream lay facedown in a pool of his own warmth. But it wasn't solid, liquid, or gas that provided this heat. But he was defiantly lying on something, something solid and moving. It tickled his fur as a breeze passed by when Stream came to realize it was grass. When was there ever grass or wind in The Guardians domain? He woke up. He was no longer in The Guardians dimension, but resting on a leafy plain with blooming flowers and trees.

"Where am I?" Stream asked openly. He mind swiftly remembered Aero stabbing him. "Am I dead? Is this the afterlife?"

"Ok, everyone, lunch time!" A small, caring voice could be heard.

He looked over to the direction of the voice. It belonged to a small rabbit girl no older than six. She had cream fur with orange patches on her head and ears. She wore a small basic orange dress with a blue ribbon on it and wore orange and yellow shoes. At that moment, over twenty creatures swarmed to her. From his point of view, they all looked like Cheese, only different.

"Calm down, there's enough for everyone." The rabbit giggled. "Hey, where's Cheese. Cheese, lunch!"

"Cheese?" Stream repeated.

"Chao chao!"

The two simultaneously turned on their heels. They both saw a tiny blue chao that was, without a doubt in Stream's mind, Vulpa's pet, Cheese. He looked slightly comical with the red bow tie around his neck. He was headed for Stream, ready to embrace him. But the moment they touched, the chao passed through Stream's chest and flew over to embrace the rabbit without even glancing at him. Stream felt his body. It was solid to him, but how could Cheese pass through it? For the first time since he arrived, Stream noticed his attire. His old garb was gone and replaced by a long silver robe that glittered in the sun.

"Did you have fun, Cheese?" The rabbit asked.

"Chao!" Cheese cheered.

"What going on?!" Stream asked frantically, but they didn't hear him. "Who are you? Where Am I? Cheese, answer me!"

"They can't hear you."

He spun around and nearly recoiled in shock. Prowl was walking towards him, also wearing a glittering silver robe.

"Stream, I had hope we could again." Prowl said, sitting in the grass before Stream. "You have come farther than I had ever expected you to."

"But you're dead." Stream said, also sitting.

"Yes, I am." Prowl said matter-of-factly.

"Then...am I dead too?" Stream asked apprehensively.

"To die, you must first exist." Prowl smiled. "Which have you have already discovered you do not."

"But if I'm not dead, what am I doing here?" Stream asked. "Where is here anyway?"

"This is a marvelous home for you friend, Vulpa's, discovery." Prowl said gratefully. "It is called Chao Garden."

"Then all those creatures back there..." Stream pointed over his shoulder. "Those are chao?"

"Cheese started the very foundation of chao." Prowl said. "It was discovered that chao could also crossbreed and take on new forms. With all the chao presenting themselves in the world, they required a home. And thus, Chao Garden was born. I'm sure Vulpa would be very proud. In fact, I believe her kindness has been passed on."

"What do you mean?" Stream asked.

"Do you not notice anything about that girl?" Prowl replied.

Stream craned his head over his shoulder to look at the young rabbit. She looked quite happy with herself; the chao hopping and clapping for her. She giggled gleefully. Her burning orange eyes shimmered proudly down on the joyful creatures.

"Her eyes." Stream said suddenly. "She has Vulpa's eyes."

"Her name is Cream the Rabbit." Prowl stated. "Her kindness is similar to Vulpa's because she is her reincarnation."

"Reincarnation?" Stream repeated. Prowl nodded. "Then that means this place, Chao Garden, is in the future."

"In the future or another dimension, I do not know." Prowl said. "What I do know is that Vulpa's heart and soul remains alive even in death."

Stream was not paying attention; he was too busy staring at Cream. He could hardly believe that little rabbit was his best friend reborn. That was a lie. Only Vulpa would show the kind of gentle care that Cream expressed.

"Cream, hurry up." A low, solemn voice called. "If we don't get back before sundown, Amy will kill me."

Stream and Cream simultaneous glanced over to one of the nearby hills. A black hedgehog with six pointed quills, numerous red highlights, and patch of white fur on his chest sat. He wore gloves with red and black cuffs with golden rings on them and a pair of red, white, and black shoes with golden ring cuffs

"Be there in a moment, Shadow!" Cream waved.

"Well, hurry up." "Shadow forewarned. "I'm not going to hind burned because of you."

"Let me guess." Stream said amusingly. "That's Mutal's reincarnation."

"His name is Shadow the Hedgehog." Prowl explained. "He's lived a long and difficult life. He was forever tormented by the cruel memory of losing his loved ones. But now, he has accepted his fate and made peace with other and, more importantly, himself."

"Not that this isn't nice or anything." Stream said, watching the two disappear over the hillside. "But what am I doing here. If not dead, then I should not have a reason to be here."

"It's time for you to make a decision." Prowl said seriously.

"A decision?" Stream repeated.

"Follow me." Prowl instructed.

Prowl stood and Stream followed. They traveled past the group of converging chao; Cheese had left with Cream and Shadow. As they walked endlessly around the reaches of Chao Garden, Stream couldn't help but admire the beauty of it all. The nearby lake was crystal clear and pure of all contamination. The trees were flourished and bountiful with fruit. Even then gangling swamp looked like a piece of paradise.

"This place is so amazing." Stream said in awe.

"It was Cream's mother who issued that this place should be built when she was a child." Prowl explained. "These people's government didn't agree, feeling these wonderful creatures didn't deserve it. But people saw the same sympathy as she; the government had no choice but to agree."

"She was very ambitious." Stream commented.

"When you put your heart into it, anything is possible." Prowl grinned. He stopped walking. "We're here."

Stream stopped shortly after Prowl and gaped. He had walked up to a pure black hedgehog with no mouth or pupils in his white eyes. He arms, legs, and torso were covered in chains that held him midair. It was as if he was bound to an invisible wall.

"Do you recognize who this is?" Prowl asked monotone.

"This is Hollow." Stream seethed. "I could never forget the kind of cold feeling I got when I was him."

"If you remember correctly, Hollow is a part of you." Prowl stated. "He is one of two parts that were bound together to bring you to life."

"And neither of those souls belongs to me." Stream said sadly. "There never was any Stream the Hedgehog."

"That's not necessarily true." Prowl grinned. Stream gave him a bewildered expression before he answered. "The other soul that inhabits your body belongs to a hedgehog name Aqius. But he sometimes went by a nickname only his closest friends knew: Stream."

"How do you know?" Stream asked; eager for information.

"Because Stream was the teacher that trained me." Prowl said smiling. "He trusted me well enough with his secrets. So, basically saying, Stream did exist. Just not in the way you would think."

"So, I am the reincarnation of Aqius?" Stream asked as he edged forward towards Hollow. The death master tried to bite him despite the absence of a mouth. "Exactly how long have you know about this?"

"I didn't know about Aqius until after I was dead." Prowl explained. His expression suddenly turned sad. "But I had known about Hollow's soul since the day you were born."

"What?!" Stream exclaimed. "You were there when I was born? Then does that mean you knew my parents?"

"You weren't technically born." Prowl explained cautiously; Stream looked ready to strike at a moments notice. "I had found you in the desert sand and no one was around to care for you. The moment I look into your eyes, I knew you were Hollow. I felt so angry. I was ready to kill you on the spot."

"Kill me?" Stream repeated; stunned by the fact that his master was nearly the cause of his death. "But I'm still alive. Why didn't you."

"Believe me; I wanted more than anything to kill you." Prowl said regretfully. "My master was the leader of the rebellion against Hollow. He refused to allow me to join in the fight, saying I was to young. I never saw him again after that." Prowl gave a slight shudder as he shoulders shook. "It was only thirteen years later that I learned my master was killed."

"You thought it was because of Hollow." Stream said.

"No, I had learned that Aqius was killed by Zeenint." Prowl said shakily.

"Then why?" Stream asked.

"Hollow was the reason my family was dead." Prowl said. "If I had killed you, I would finally avenge them. I raised my voice to strike when a voice whispered to me. It was my master's voice."

Prowl shuddered for a moment, taking a deep breath. He walked over near a tree and leaned against it with his back turned to his apprentice. Stream saw his shoulders shake vigorously and understood. Stream had done the same thing when Prowl had died and again when he had built the makeshift grave for Vulpa. Stream did nothing to disturb him. After a few soundless moments, Prowl walked back to his student, rubbing his eyes viciously.

"Sorry for that." Prowl apologized.

"There is nothing wrong with showing your emotions." Stream stated.

"I have taught you well." Prowl smiled.

"That voice, your master, what did he say?" Stream asked meaningful.

"He told me not to kill you." Prowl explained. "He said that your destiny would change the fate of all life on Parasiden. After hearing that, I wanted to take you in. But my master would not allow it."

"How come?" Stream asked.

"He said you must first learn to face life on your own." Prowl stated. "When the time came, I would find you and train you enough to protect yourself. Now comes the time you knew the truth about yourself."

"The truth?" Stream questioned.

"Haven't you ever wondered how Hollow was able to keep himself alive after death?" Prowl asked. Stream shook his head. "As you well remember, Hollow's attack was rebound by Chaos, which should have killed him. But there was one essential piece that kept Hollow bound to this world: Chaos' soul."

"What?!" Stream exclaimed in surprise. "Chaos transferred his soul into Hollow?"

"Unintentionally, but yes." Prowl nodded. "When he reflected the attack, half of chaos' soul was broken off and implanted into his enemy."

"What happened to the other half?" Stream asked.

"Realizing he was dying, Chaos transferred his remaining half to the strongest nearby warrior." Prowl explained ominously. Time seemed to have stopped; Stream waited eagerly for the name of the warrior. "His name was Aqius."

"Aqius?" Stream repeated shaking; he didn't believe what he had heard. "Aqius and Hollow are inside me. Then that means..."

"That's right, Stream." Prowl cut in. "Both of Chaos' missing halves lie inside you. This is where you make your choice. Only by merging with your Hollow side will Chaos truly be resurrected."

"Anything to save Parasiden." Stream grinned.

He turned to the chained Hollow with a look of pride on his face. He hurriedly reached out to the death master when Prowl cut him off. The white tiger grasped him by the wrist and pulled it away from Hollow's torso. Stream tried to worm his way out of his master's grip, but the tiger was still far stronger then him.

"What are you doing?" Stream questioned, looking outraged.

"There is something you need to know." Prowl said calmly. "If you do merge with Hollow, Stream the Hedgehog will fade from existence forever."

Stream stopped struggling. This bit of information was not a welcoming one. He had never thought of the concept of disappearing forever. How would his friends feel? What would Heat and Lightra do if they knew their best friend was gone?

"Th-there's another way right?" Stream stuttered fearfully.

"No, there isn't." Prowl shook his head sadly. "Once you merge with Hollow, every trace of your existence will be gone forever. Every memory of you will be gone forever. You friends won't know who you are or what you look like. The world will be as if you had never existed."

Prowl words were not encouraging. His friends would forget about him; they wouldn't even remember the look on his face or the sound of his voice. Could he go through with this? Could he really throw himself from away from reality for the betterment of Parasiden? Then he remembered Vulpa's sacrifice. She had willingly thrown herself in his place so that he could live. He could still remember her fleeting words before her supposed death.

"_I always knew you were special from the first day I met you. You are destined for great things. Never forget who you are._"

She knew who he was and now he did, too. His eyes were finally open to the reality. Though grudged, he reached out his hand again towards Hollow's chest; Prowl didn't stop him this time. His hand was an inch away from the black demon when he stopped. Prowl gave a quizzical looked when Stream looked over to him.

"Does it hurt?" Stream felt childish asking, But Prowl smiled.

"As you will be fading away, I sincerely doubt it." Prowl said.

"I'll miss you, Prowl." Stream choked.

"When you fade away, it will be impossible for me to remember you." Prowl said; tearing leaking from his eyes. "But I will miss you, too."

Taking a deep breath, Stream rested his hand on Hollow's chest. A brilliant light erupted from the connection. Hollow howled as if the light had burned him. Stream just stood there, accepting his fate. A lone tear fell from his eye to the ground.

* * *

The scene was returned to the Circle of Guardians. Aero stared down and the bloody corpse of Stream the Hedgehog. He replaced his sword back in its sheath and walked over the crumpling heap that was Obsiden. The rock guardian was still moaning painfully, clutching the shattered remains of his fist.

"Quit your whining." Aero said amusingly. "You know as well as I that it will grown back."

"That doesn't make it any less painful!" Obsiden roared. "That damn rat! If you hadn't killed him, I would have done it myself!"

"That's likely." Aero said sarcastically.

"Listen, you ungrateful little..." Obsiden started up.

"Hold on for a moment." Aero said cautiously, hold his claw out to halt him. "Do you feel that?"

"Don't try to worm your way out of this!" Obsiden shouted. "Your just trying to take credit for the kill."

"No, you imbecile!" Aero yelled. "I can feel something. Concentrate."

Obsiden muttered some foul words, but closed his eyes and focused. He could feel it too; a power unlike anything they had ever felt before. It was coming from behind them. The turned on their heels as Stream dragged himself up to his feet.

"He's still alive, huh?" Obsiden chuckled. "Persistent little rat."

"Watch it, he's up to something." Aero warned.

But Obsiden wasn't listening. He charged ahead with his undamaged claw held forward. A sudden wave of energy erupted from Stream's body, knocking the stone guardian back to his starting point. A sudden bright light from above distracted Aero momentarily. A blue Soul Stone was floating between the red and yellow stones.

"Another stone." Aero gasped. "He's another Guardian."

Aero was only half right. A white wisp slipped out the back of the blue hedgehog's neck, representing Stream's essence. At the very moment, all traces of Stream were fading away from the surface of Parasiden. Heat, Lightra, and Cheese didn't even remember his name. Stream was gone – forever. The blue hedgehog's body was surrounded by a sudden funnel of water. When the water died down, the two guardians were faced with a legend. He was a Guardian made entirely of water with glowing green eyes, two downward horns in the back, and a brain visible in its head.

"Who are you?" Aero asked in praise and horror.

"I am Chaos, the final Guardian." Chaos announced.

* * *

**Farewell, Stream. May we always remember him for his courage and kindness. Will the newly reborn Choas be enough to defeat Zeenint and his servants? Find out on the next Origin of Chaos!**


	11. The Beast Within

**ORIGIN OF CHAOS**

Chapter Eleven: The Beast Within

The events that had transpired were not ones to be predicted. The immune were fighting for their lives, Obsiden was crumpled on the floor with his hand shattered, and Aero looked in shock. All the while, no one had realized that a brave blue hero had disappeared from the face of existence. Chaos had been reborn due to Stream's brave sacrifice, but at a price. Though he had stabbed him not a moment ago, Aero could not remember Stream himself. Chaos opened his eyes for the first time in thirty years.

"I am Chaos, the final Guardian." Chaos announced.

"C-C-Chaos!" Obsiden exclaimed in fear. "Y-you're lying! Chaos is a myth!"

"I don't know." Aero said amusingly. "He looks like the real deal to me."

"I promised that I would only appear when the world would need me again." Chaos explained. "Seeing as how I am here, things are obviously worse than when I left them." Chaos closed his emerald green eyes. He could see the empty deserts, the burned forests, and the dead inhabitants all around Parasiden. "The world is in a worse state than I thought. Who is responsible for this?"

"Zeenint." Aero answered simply. Obsiden stared in shock at his comrade. "That filthy rat has been destroying our home for his own selfish deeds."

"Then I shall have a little word with this Zeenint tyrant." Chaos said seriously.

"I shall join you." Aero volunteered. His sword rattled in its sheath. "I have a few choice words for him."

If it was Stream, he would trust Aero as far as he could throw him. But this was Chaos. He had the power to see into peoples hearts, similar to Sorana. Chao could tell that Aero wanted the tyrant defeat.

"Very well. Lead the way." Chaos bowed courteously.

"Stop!" Obsiden roared. The Stone Guardian swept in front of the two with his arms stretched out; his right claw still missing from the shattered remains. "I always knew that you would betray the Master sooner or later, Aero."

"He is no master of mine." Aero said seriously. "He is a ruthless tyrant that has ruined our home and killed our families."

"He has done all his actions for the sake of Parasiden!" Obsiden yelled. "Unlike you, my loyalty to the Master has never wavered!"

"Such arrogance." Aero shook his head. "You pledge yourself to a warmonger that will sacrifice even your own life to meet his gains. You are so pitiful. Do you even remember your true name?"

"We've wasted enough time." Chaos cut in. "If you haven't noticed, those who are defending themselves are close to the brink of death." He turned to Obsiden. "If you wish to stand against us, you will die."

Chaos and Aero stepped up to the Stone Guardian. They walked past him, but Obsiden did nothing to stop them; a slight tremor crawled up his back. Aero halted a moment later and looked back at Obsiden.

"I feel sorry for you, Mephiles." Aero said.

And they disappeared down the corridor.

"Mephiles." Obsiden murmured. "No, I have abandoned that name long ago. Fine, if you wish to betray the Master, Aero, you will have to suffer the consequences."

* * *

The scene changed to Zeenint's chamber. The evil tyrant was sitting on his throne, watching his viewing portals; a hint of amusement etched on his face. The immune had coward back into the cave, leaving Dorrog, Sorana, Kiten, and the traitorous Guardians to fend for themselves. Zeenint actually laughed when one of his chimeras swiped its claw across the cats face, leaving three permanent scars. Just then, Obsiden's slightly cracked face appeared on one of the portals.

"What is it, Obsiden?" Zeenint asked exasperate. "Can you not see that I am enjoying myself?"

"Master, this is urgent!" Obsiden said apprehensively. "There are intruders headed your way!"

"That's a relief." Zeenint chuckled. "For a second, I thought I was going to get bored."

"Master, there is something you need to know." Obsiden said. "Aero has betrayed us. He is leading Chaos straight to you."

"I always knew that I could never trust Aero." Zeenint said seriously. "But having Chaos around could put a damper on my little celebration. He'll need to be taken care of."

"But, Master." Obsiden said desperately. "How do you plan to...?"

"Have you already forgotten my little pet project?" Zeenint questioned; a malevolent smirk plastered on his face.

He craned his head over his shoulder to look towards the shadows of the chamber. Something long and large slithered across the chamber floor, but its face was hidden by the darkness. All that could be seen was two gleaming red eyes and a green opal stamped between them: Stream's jewel. Zeenint was an omnipotent figure in Parasiden and was not affected by Stream's memory erase. Zeenint nodded towards the beast and it slithered out of sight.

* * *

The scene returns to Aero and Chaos, who were still walking along the thick, darkened hall. Chao could barely see his claw in front of his face, but Aero obviously had some ability Chaos didn't; Zeenint must have given it to him. Chao didn't know if he was leading him into a trap and was prepared to snap Aero's neck at a moments notice.

"There is no reason to be so mistrusting." Aero said; who could see Chaos' anticipation, despite having his back to him. "I have no reason to betray you. I've been waiting for the perfect opportunity to kill Zeenint ever since I was forced to fight my brother."

"But why now?" Chaos asked. "Being in his inner circle, you would have plenty of opportunities."

"I had thousands, but could take them." Aero said logically. "One: Obsiden was present all those times, making it impossible to surprise him. Two: The difference between our powers is too vast. I could only have the chance when you arrived."

"Why wait for me?" Chaos asked.

"You are the only one Zeenint feared." Aero explained. "Defeating Hallow has earned you a reputation as evil's bane. Your name has reached Zeenint and even he trembles at the sound of it."

"Then you are lucky Stream allowed me to come back." Chaos said.

"Who's Stream?" Aero asked, not remembering what had happened moments before Chaos appeared.

"Never mind." Chaos said quickly.

"Whatever is bothering you, you best shake it off." Aero said, coming to a halt. "Because we are here."

The moment the duo stopped, light had returned to the darkened corridor. The source was provided by a colossal green sphere that hovered in midair. He sphere itself was as tall as a tower and as wide as a canyon. Chaos had to shield his eyes from the shining light radiating from the sphere. Aero, having gone in and out before, was used to it.

"In there is Zeenint's chamber." Aero stated. "But that's strange."

"What is?" Chaos asked.

"If Obsiden had warned Zeenint of our coming, he would have set up some defenses." Aero theorized.

"From what I hear, he's very over confident in his abilities." Chaos said. "Maybe he expects us to – what was that?"

"What?" Aero asked.

"That noise, listen." Chaos hissed softly.

Aero followed his lead and remained silent. The corridor was empty and not a single sound could be heard other than their own soft breathing. Aero was ready to say that Chaos was losing it when he heard it. The sounds of a sickening squelch slithering across the floor; a low growl followed in its place. The both sounds disappeared as sudden as they appeared. Aero pulled out his sword protectively with his back against Chaos'. Both were on edge, waiting for even the slightest movement. It happened suddenly. A creature over forty feet long jabbed between the two, knocking them apart. The two Guardians jumped to their feet just when the beast had hidden itself in the dark path of the corridors.

"What was that?" Chaos questioned.

"I had a funny feeling Zeenint wasn't going to mess around anymore." Aero said.

"Welcome to the Master Chamber." A deep, growling voice echoed through the corridors. "If you wish to seek my Master, you must first get by me."

"And who are you exactly?" Chaos questioned seriously.

"I am my Master's most loyal follower." The growling voice replied. "The Master is my past, present, and future. If you wish to go against his will, you will suffer dire consequences."

"And who exactly is going to stop us." Aero said sternly.

"I guess you deserve to see the face of your death." The deep voice said menacingly.

The two brave light Guardians remained rooted to the floor, feeling apprehensive at what they might meet. The sickening squelches resumed their pace, this time coming from one direction only. Aero held up his blade while Chaos readied his claws. They could see the outline of the beast as it roved under the light of the glowing sphere. The figure belonged to a massive dragon beast that looked like it had some snake parts in it. Its scales were a brilliant shade of blue, but most of it was covered by the green armor that covered most of its body. It had five curved horns on the back of its head and looked even more lethal with the two spear-sized fangs creeping from its maw. But what drew Chaos' attention was the item between its gleaming red eyes: Stream's opal.

"I knew Zeenint was working on something." Aero said shakily. "But had never suspected he was working on this monster."

"My master created from the finest traits of all the life-forms he could reach." The dragon growled. "The body of a dragon, the armor of a greedon, the speed of a roodak, the stealth and venom of a basilisk, and another important piece."

"The power of Stream." Chaos said, remembering how Stream couldn't use his powers after his opal was taken.

"I am perfection!" The dragon hissed. "My master has made me the most powerful of all his creations! I am truly the ultimate life form!"

"Ultimate or not, you aren't getting in our way." Aero said seriously. "Now stand aside or be slain."

"You are in no position to be calling threats, Guardian." The dragon growled; a hint of amusement in his voice. "I never had a chance to ever test my limits. The will be excellent practice."

"The last you'll ever get!" Chaos exclaimed.

The legendary Guardian shot forward with his claws held out, but the dragon curved away at amazing speed. It lifted its tail and slapped Chaos back into the shadow of the corridor. While Chaos distracted it, Aero thought he would be able to sneak up behind the beats. Oh, how wrong he was. The dragon's heightened sense of smell detected the Wind Guardian within seconds. The dragon fell backwards; its horns stabbing the ground inches from where Aero was standing. Realizing that his situation had been compromised, Aero flipped backwards away from the beast.

"He wasn't kidding." Aero mumbled to himself. "He truly is Zeenint's ultimate creation. Lightning speed, severe power, height smell..."

"And exceptionally good hearing." The dragon said smirking; its horns pulled out of the ground. "Now you realize what you are up against. Maybe if you get on your knees and beg, the Master just might forgive you for your treachery."

"I would rather die then bow to that filth." Aero spat.

"Funny, you would choose those exact words." The dragon chuckled.

The dragon held its head towards the glowing sphere with it maw wide open. A blue tornado sphere started to resonate between the jaws, filled with contents that looked like water. But water had never turned green as the dragons did. Then Aero remembered that the dragon was part basilisk. If combined with the power of whoever this Stream person was, the venom would be five times as deadly. Aero would run when he realized his leg was throbbing. It was bleeding; cut from when the dragon stabbed its horns. The dragon aimed its poisoned liquid towards Aero with a look of satisfactory. Its jaw was snapped shut, canceling the attack.

"What the?" The dragon asked muffled. Its gaze shift below its maw where Chaos had stretched his arms and to bind his jaws together. "How dare you, you filthy insubordinate. Released me this instant!"

"Not happening!" Chaos exclaimed. He shifted his head around to Aero. "This is your chances! Strike him while he's caught!"

He didn't need to be told twice. Ignoring the pain in his leg, Aero stood tall with both of his chrome blade in hand. He staggered forward for a moment before breaking into a furious run. Only feet away, the Wind Guardian leapt. His blade cut clean across the beast middle region. He landed gracefully like a hero after the battle. A few seconds of silent pause passed before the unexpected happened: the dragon laughed. It was still alive.

"Have you forgotten?" The dragon chuckled. "I am part greedon. Their armor is used for the same material used for your blade. Your efforts were wasted."

The dragon swung its tail and snapped it at Aero behind him. The Wind Guardian was thrown at one end of the corridor while his chrome blade was hurtled towards the other. The dragon tried to separate his jaws; Chaos straining to keep them together. But Chaos arms were blown away, reduced to small droplets of water. The legendary Guardian flipped back and landed on his feet; his arms regenerated at a moments notice. Chaos looked over to his ally, whose leg was pained once again. He wasn't willing to let his comrade to be hurt again and faced the brutal beast alone.

"Hahaha!" The dragon roared humorously. "You friend has fallen and you are left to face me alone. Do you think you are up for the challenge?"

"Challenge? I would exactly call this a challenge." Chaos joked. "Now trying to sneak out after a bill, there's a challenge."

"You this is a joke!" The dragon roared furiously.

'"Pretty much." Chaos shrugged.

"Insolent whelp!" The dragon exclaimed. "I shall send you back from whence you came!"

The dragon reared up its head again to summon up its diseased water. Its tail swatted Chaos away after he had tried to reach for his maw again. Its attack completed, the dragon turned towards Chaos and released a torrent of ill-infected liquid. Chaos desperately held up his claws and surprisingly parted the current in two second before it could reach him. He looked down at his hand; they were boiling and slightly red. He looked back to find that the water had burned through the floor behind him.

"He's combined the water from Stream and the venom of the basilisk to turn it into acid!" Chaos shouted in shock.

"So you have finally figured it out." The dragon sneered. "My powers have gone beyond the limitations of mere mortals. It doesn't matter if you are legendary."

"It seems to matter greatly since Zeenint is too afraid to face me personally." Chaos retorted.

"My master fears nothing!" The dragon roared angrily. "He is the most powerful force in the universe! He does not need to waste time dealing with rodents like you!"

"Then why do you?" Chaos asked. "If you are 'the ultimate life form', then why do you need to waste your time?"

"I have had enough of your talk!" The dragon exclaimed furiously; his face becoming as red as his eyes. "Just shut up and die!"

The dragon reared up its head again for another attack. Chaos needed to act fast. He could move in close because of the tail and he couldn't take another chance to try and blow it off again. He need help, any help would do. A sudden gleam appeared out of the corner of his eye. It was the light reflected off of Aero's sword. This was his only chance. Chaos made a break for the sword as the dragon positioned itself for the shot. The dragon released its acid and Chaos threw the sword. The chrome was truly as strong as the dragon said as it sliced the acid water down the middle. It propelled itself up the stream and through the roof of the dragons head. It screeched and flailed its head randomly before falling over on its side, dead.

"That couldn't have been any closer." Chaos sighed.

He shuttered for a moment before picking himself up. He walked over to the dragon's carcass just as Aero joined him.

"So much for the ultimate life form." Aero seethed. He pulled his sword through the dragon's skull and sheathed it. "You have truly proven your worth, Chaos. Maybe we do have a chance at defeating Zeenint."

"If that beast was only half as strong as Zeenint, we'd best pray." Chaos said seriously.

"Fair point." Aero said, walking under the glowing sphere. "Shall we get going?"

"One moment." Chaos said. He reached for Stream's opal and ripped it for the dragon's head. "Now we can go."

He walked underneath the glowing sphere with Aero at his side. Together, the two performed a great leap that took them high enough to touch the sphere. They passed through the green energy as if was water. Zeenint and the two Guardians were ready for their final bout. But what the two didn't realize is that they were not as thorough as they had though. The dragon's claw twitch at its eyes flew open.

* * *

**The final showdown has arrived! Will the legendary Guardian match up against the Ultimate Evil? How the revived dragon affect the outcome of the battle? Find out on the next Origin of Chaos!**


	12. The Road to Ruin

**ORIGIN OF CHAOS**

Chapter Twelve: The Road to Ruin

Aero and Chaos emerged from the floor of Zeenint's Chamber. It was the same as Aero had remembered it with the exception of the Chimera's absence. He supposed they were all fighting the immune. The walls were still coated in a glossy green shade, the throne stood in the center of the room, and the five viewing portals were still remaining on the southern wall. Chas walked up to one of the portals and tapped it with his claw. He could actually feel himself being pulled inside, but pulled away before it could succeed. He checked to make sure he still had Stream's opal; it was held safely in place inside his left hand.

"That felt unusual." Chaos said. "What are these things?"

"They're one of Zeenint's more, even I admit, brilliant inventions." Aero lightly explained. "They are portals. Zeenint mostly uses them to watch over Parasiden. We Guardians use them for transport. That's how we were able to reach you so fast." During his explanation, Aero took notice that Chaos wasn't paying attention. Aero was offended. "If you don't want an answer, don't ask questions."

"I did not mean to offend." Chaos waved. "But I do wonder what that is?"

Chaos pointed to the ceiling and Aero followed it. The brightness of the chamber paled in comparison to the smooth silver sphere that hung over their heads. It stood a good ten feet tall, wide by a large margin, and looked as soft as if it were made of silk. They could hear whispers coming from the sphere, sending chills down The Guardian's spines. Looking closer, they could see that the sphere was made of a million tiny wisps, all bearing horrified expressions.

"Those things look as if they are being tortured." Chaos commented.

"That's because they are." Eise said.

"What do you mean?" Chaos questioned.

"Those are the souls of all the live Zeenint has stolen during his tyranny." Aero explained. "That's the reason Zeenint has been so eager to exterminate all life on this world. He needs into to restore his old body back"

"What for?" Chaos asked.

"For the ultimate power." Said a voice; belonging to neither Aero, nor Chaos.

AT the first moment they registered this, they turned on their heels back to the entrance they came from. Zeenint was not on the entrance, but instead on the ceiling above it; his shoes clinging to it. Chaos could never forget when he first met the psychopathic hedgehog as Stream. He still held the same crazed expression of amusement from their last venture together. Though he did look somewhat tired and pained from the black scar on his chest; he didn't bother covering it up this time.

"You!" Aero's voice brimmed with hate. "You have a lot of nerve showing your face here."

"Well, seeing as how this is my chamber, I have a right to be here." Zeenint retorted logically. Aero felt slightly embarrassed, but shrugged it off. "You on the other hand have no right entering into my domain."

"I am no longer your servant." Aero stated. "I no longer need permission to wander through."

"Yes, your trail of deceit was easy spotted the moment it reached your mind." Zeenint said malevolently. "You were never much of an actor. But even I admit I did not think you could assist in the resurrection of Chaos. I applaud you, Aero."

"Stream had his fair share of help." Chaos said seriously. "You most likely remember him, I bet. He sacrificed his history and existence to bring me back. To stop you from destroying this world he loved and called home."

"Yes, I was not affected by his sacrifice." Zeenint said in a sinister manner. He looked at hand where Chaos kept Stream's opal. "So, you defeated my dragon, huh? And now you carry that jewel as a trophy of victory."

"This is no trophy!" Chaos said outraged; he clutched the fist with Stream's opal. "This gem belonged to a great hero who was far greater than you'll ever be!"

"Some great hero." A familiar, growling voice said.

Aero and Chaos' blood ran cold. A large figure began to emerge from the entrance where Aero and Chaos arrived from; Zeenint seemed delighted by his arrival. It first started with its horns, its eyes, and then its teeth until its head was completely in the room. It was the dragon the heroes thought they had defeated. Its venomously green blood was leaking from the hole created from Aero's sword and from where Chaos ripped its jewel off. Zeenint jumped down from the ceiling onto the beasts head as the rest of its body snaked into the room. Chaos and Aero were pinned back to the wall next to the viewing portals.

"Damn, I was hoping we had seen the last of that monstrosity." Aero cursed under his breath.

"I am not so easy to dismiss." The dragon smirked. "Lucky enough, the roodak blood in me merged with my basilisk blood, enabling me to spar myself from death."

"As you can see, Tyrol, the dragon, is the ultimate life form." Zeenint said prideful. "But if you cannot defeat him, then you may as well surrender."

"You'd like that wouldn't you, you filthy rat." Aero spat rudely.

"How dare you!" The dragon, now called Tyrol, exclaimed. "Master, allow me to add this worthless scum to your collection of souls."

"Go right ahead." Zeenint smirked. "I guess a few more extras would hurt."

"Extra?" Chaos repeated. "What do you mean by extras?"

"There is one thing I never told you, Aero." Zeenint said. He held his tongue, wishing to prologue the suspense. As he had expected, Chaos and Aero looked ready to jump. Satisfied, he answered. "I've had enough souls to break this shell for the past three years."

"Three years?!" Aero exclaimed. "But why wait so long to restore yourself?"

"I learned from my previous mistakes." Zeenint explained. "You see, before I arrived on Parasiden, I was part of a greater society."

* * *

_--Flashback_--

It opened up to a dark room with four figures kneeling, each a different color: red, blue, green, and purple. They were kneeling to a shadowed figure that was shrouded in a column of light. The figures were lined up in a row in a specific order. The first person was the red figure was the tallest and clearly the oldest of the four. Next was the purple figure, who was the only female of the four. Next was the blue figure, who widest of the four. The last was the green figure, whom was the smallest and youngest of the group.

"**It was many years ago that my siblings and I were made Guardians." Zeenint told. "As a gift, our great leader provided us the power to protect others."**

The next picture showed the four siblings going in different directions, not looking back. Unknown to the other, the green figure held a greedy expression.

"**After that we were scattered and left to protect what we were assigned." Zeenint explained. "I was the only who could see what an opportunity this was."**

The picture changed again. This time, the green further stood on the roof of a palace, overlooking the carnage he had created. His sibling stood before him, ready for battle.

"**I knew I was destined for great, so I used my powers for conquest." Zeenint continued. "I tried to persuade my siblings to see my views, but they were arrogant. He battled, which ended with my defeat."**

The next picture showed the green figured chained and trapped in an orb of energy. The next minute he was transformed it the green hedgehog that was known as Zeenint.

"**When the leader received word of this, he punished me by sealing me inside this shell." Zeenint seethed. "He knew I despised anthros and forced me to become one of them."**

_--End Flashback--_

* * *

The scene returned the Zeenint's chamber. Zeenint growled with burning spite as he relived the memory.

"I quickly learned that only by using the souls of anthros could I break this shell." Zeenint explained.

"So that's why you escaped to Parasiden." Aero said logically.

"There were only two anthro planets in the galaxy, Parasiden and Babylon." Zeenint explained. "But Babylon was the first place I attack, killed every soul. Even destroyed their escape vehicle, The Divine Wings. It was only after that I realized me mistake."

"With nowhere else to go, you retreated to Parasiden." Chaos said. "But why wait for so long when you could have broken from your shell at any time."

"If there was one thin I feared, it was you, Chaos." Zeenint grimaced. "You had powers that I could never imagine. I knew that if I broke my shell early, I would be weak. I waited and gathered. Now I have enough souls to make myself three times stronger than I was before!"

"Master, shall we end this?" Tyrol asked.

"Yes, my pet, we shall."

Zeenint held his palm towards the viewing portals which suddenly merged as one. Aero and Chaos unknowingly fell back into it, shortly followed by Zeenint and Tyrol.

* * *

A portal emerged in a burned down forest in the middle of nowhere and dropped Aero and Chaos onto the charred ground. The two Guardians pushed themselves back to their feet just as Zeenint and Tyrol appeared. Zeenint jumped down to the ground across from the heroes.

"Enjoying the settings?" Zeenint asked mockingly.

"The scenery could be a little more colorful." Chaos joked.

"Now is not the time to be conversing with the deadly enemy." Aero stressed, drawing his sword.

"I figured you would appreciate this place, Chaos." Zeenint grinned. "Or at least Stream would."

Clearly hinting towards something, Chaos searched the area for whatever Zeenint was talking about. All he could find were the dead trees, dry soil, and the humid sky. Though the crumbled cave and dried up river seemed to bring up thoughts. Then he saw it. A small black stone sticking up from a mound of dirt. It was cut, leaving markings that presented a name.

"That's Prowl's grave." Chaos said slowly. "This is the Forest of Brindil, the place where Prowl died."

"A the location where you first set out to kill me." Zeenint said. "It's ironic, isn't it? Where you first began your journey will also be the place where it ends."

"Starting with your death!" Chaos exclaimed.

The Legendary Guardian, despite Aero's clear warnings, ran forward with his claws open to strike. He threw his arm forward, which stretched to an unbelievable length, aimed for the tyrants head. But Tyrol's blocked it with his greedon armor. The vicious dragon swung its tail around, knocking the wind out of Chaos. He flew over Aero's head and flopped into the dry riverbed. Chaos groaned and rubbed his head. He didn't have much of a chance to do anything else when Tyrol headbutted him into the ground.

"Chaos!" Aero cried.

"You should worry for yourself rather than him." Zeenint whispered close by.

Aero jumped and looked sideways. He could see him for a moment before Zeenint fisted him across the face. The Wind Guardian tumbled across the dusty dry ground. Aero pressed his claw into the ground to slow down, But Zeenint was already ahead. He teleported and kicked Aero in the stomach just as he was getting up off the ground. Aero doubled over in pain, clutched his middle region, and fell to his knees with his face in the dirt. Zeenint pressed his foot at the top his head, laughing.

"Look at you, squirming in the dirt where you belong." Zeenint said mockingly. "And to think, I used to like you. Whatever happened to that noble debonair you used to carry?"

"It died away." Aero said weakly. "When I opened my eyes."

It a surprising feat of energy, Aero whirled around and knocked away Zeenint's foot, knocking the evil master off balance. He drew out his sword and swung across the top of his head. Zeenint regained just enough balance to pull his head backwards before the blade could reach him. He set his spine straight up and threw a punch at the traitor. Aero raised his sword to block, recoiling slightly on impact. It was a struggle between two strong wills, neither willing to submit to the other. Finally, Aero dropped his guard and flipped back; Zeenint's fist formed a crater in the soil. Aero stepped up and thrust his blade through Zeenint's head. He was lucky enough to dodge it in a split second, but it left a cut on his cheek. His chrome blade was stronger than Prowl's steel blade. With a blink of his eye, a gust of wind blew Aero back several feet.

"I must say, I am truly impressed." Zeenint said amusingly. He traced a finger over his wound, which healed a moment later. "My older siblings were the only ones who could ever harm me. You are the first anthro ever to as even lay a finger on me."

"From what Chaos has told me, I am not the first." Aero sniggered, referring to the black scar on the hedgehog's chest. "I believe it was – what's his name – Stream, left his mark."

"That was mere luck." Zeenint said seriously. "I think that you would accept praise, Aero."

"Do not call me by that name." Aero said sternly. "I have discarded that name. From now on, you will refer to me by my true name."

"If that's what you wish." Zeenint smirked. "As if it will make any difference. In the end, you will pay for your betrayal."

Zeenint raised his fists, glowing with green energy, and Aero held up his blade. The two jumped at each other. Not far away, the soil erupted beneath the ground. Tyrol was slithering out of the massive hole he made with his head to the sky. His jaws were open and Chaos was struggling between them. Tyrol tried to snap them shut, but Chaos was putting up a tough fight.

"Why fight it?" Tyrol asked menacingly. "This is your fate. Why not accept it?"

"My fate is to protect this world." Chaos groaned, struggling under the pressure. "Yours is in a pot of soup."

"Such bravado at the moment of your demise." Tyrol chuckled.

"Yeah, laugh it up." Chaos encouraged. "As it turns out, you're not the only one with tricks up their sleeve."

Chaos softened his gripped which was the perfect moment to strike. Tyrol snapped his maw completely shut, crushed Chaos under the weight of his teeth. He seemed so satisfied that he was drooling. But it wasn't drool, because it doesn't move. The pool of water shot up onto the beast's snout and reformed into Chaos. Tyrol was in shock that he didn't try to stop Chaos when his slammed his fist between the dragon's eyes. Tyrol fell, roaring in pain, his venomous blood slipping across the soil. Tyrol was still terribly weak from his previous battle. Chaos looked down at him and took pity. He pats its snout.

"I feel sorry for you." Chaos mumbled.

"Save it." Tyrol growled. "I don't need your sorrow. This is how my existence must end: in the midst of battle."

"You were given life, but did not know how to use it." Chaos said solemnly. "It's a wonder why you exist."

Chaos gave it one last sorrowful look and turned away. Tyrol couldn't understand. He had stolen Stream's essence and tried to kill him. So why did he spare him? Did he even have the heart to kill anyone? From the looks of it, he was a brave and gentle warrior. Aw well, that's his problem. Tyrol thrust his head at Chaos' backside. Just as he was ready to snap his jaw over the Guardian's head, he stopped. A moment later, his body was split in two and a puddle of water merged with Chaos' back.

"Like I said," Chaos chuckled. "You aren't the only one with tricks up their sleeves."

Just then, a large explosion attracted Chaos' attention. Aero could be seen flying over head and past the dead remains of Tyrol. When Chaos looked back, Zeenint had already grabbed him by his neck.

"You have defeated my perfect creation." Zeenint seethed. "My life's work gone!" Zeenint created a burst of green energy, which blast Chaos back to Tyrol's dead body. "You have agitated me for the last time! Die, you filthy beast!

Zeenint, succumbed to his rage, held out his open palm to form a sphere of green energy. This was nothing at all like the time he fought Hollow, Chaos had no idea how to stop it. He didn't have time to stand as Zeenint threw it forward at lightning speed. It was over; he has failed everyone. But more importantly, he has failed Stream. His sacrifice was for nothing. The Legendary Guardian closed his eyes, accepting his failure. But the hit never came. Suspicious, Chaos opened his eyes. But when he did, he wished he hadn't.

Aero took the hit.

"You were always a fool." Zeenint said, somewhat happy over the events. "I always knew your betrayal would lead to your end. Good bye...Sonic."

* * *

**Only one more chapter until the grand finale. Will Aero survive the deadly blow? Will Chaos find the strength to stand up against Zeenint? Find out on the final chapter of Origin of Chaos!**

**Please, read and review.**


	13. The Final Secrets

**ORIGIN OF CHAOS**

I would like to thank all the following people for their dedication and loyalty: Kiba Sniper, ngrey651, UltimateShadic, SupergamerGreg79, DarkspineSilver92, Poke Demon Hyperforce, aika08

Sonic characters © Sega/Sonic Team  
Lucario © Nintendo

Chapter Thirteen: The Final Secrets

Chaos was petrified. But he was not worried for himself, but for his comrade. Aero, the Wind Guardian stood in front of Chaos as he took the impact of Zeenint's assault. The evil tyrant sniggered gleefully. It wasn't what he had hoped for, but it was good enough. Chaos swiftly jumped to his feet as Aero began to toppled backwards. Chaos caught him and laid him gently on the dry, dusty ground.

"Chaos, are you ok?" Aero asked weakly.

"The one we should be concerned about is you." Chaos said. "Why did you save me?"

"Do you know what I see when look at you?" Aero asked. "I see hope. Hope that you will usher in a new revolution and restore our home to its former glory."

"Aero..." Chaos whispered.

"Are you weeping?" Zeenint cackled. "The legendary Chaos moaning over a hopeless rat."

"Aero was not a rat!" Chaos exclaimed.

"I'm right here, you know." Aero said, clutching his head.

"Aero was an amazing warrior." Chaos said, ignoring Aero's statement. "His heart was more pure and stronger than yours will ever be."

"So was Stream's." Zeenint smirked. "How is he doing anyway?"

That was the final straw for Chaos. He dropped Aero, hard on the ground, and stood up a few yards away from the tyrant. The Legendary Guardian roared with furious anger that began turn, literally. All of a sudden, Chaos was no longer his small humanoid self. He was over fifty feet high, a long serpentine body, a massive dorsal fin on its head, and two piercing green eyes that would halt any creature in its tracks. It had apparently taken the same effect on Zeenint.

"I see my new form has taken its full effect." Chaos laughed in a low, cold voice. "As you tremble, you will refer to me as Perfect Chaos."

Zeenint's body was shaking from head to toe. It took a while, but Zeenint started to calm down and seemed amused.

"You really think a sleek, new body will be able to defeat me." Zeenint grinned confidently.

"Instead of glaring at you with my appearance," Chaos said. "Why don't I just show you how feeble you truly are?"

With his new serpent body, Chaos slithered around Zeenint at breakneck speed. The cruel master only had enough time to duck to the side as Chaos slammed his head into the ground. Zeenint flipped back and kicked off the ground into the air. He formed a green sphere of energy in his palms and shot two blasts. Chaos pulled his head up and shook it free of any dirt that clogged his pores. A second later, he could feel the two spheres sink into his body and exploded from the inside. Half of Chaos' face had been blown off and the aquatic serpent collapsed to the side. A large cloud of dust formed to cover Chaos while Zeenint hover several feet above the dust cloud.

For a second there, I thought I had a reason to fear." Zeenint smirked.

"And you still do." A familiar growl spoke.

A split second later, Chaos' disfigured face swarmed out of the cloud and snapped its maw close on Zeenint. It looked all over until a green glow began to form around the water snakes mid-region. A large explosion formed from the glow and Zeenint could be seen escaping from the hole, grasping his pulsating heart. Chaos looked to be on his last leg; his face and body severally mutilated. But to everyone's surprise, even Chaos'; the aquatic snake's body began to regenerate all its wounds. Zeenint panicked and started throwing as many energy spheres as possible at a rapid pace. Chaos was too big to avoid such an assault. But when Zeenint's attack ended, Chaos was already healed again.

"How is that even possible?" Zeenint questioned, panting. The total uses of his powers were beginning to take a toll on him.

"Is that really the best you can do?" Chaos sniggered evilly. "I would have hope for something a little challenging."

"You want a challenge, I'll give you one." Zeenint growled.

Zeenint extended his arms out to both ends and began to gather a massive amount of green energy. He formed two large spheres in his open palms before he brought them together over his head. The two became one sphere larger and more powerful than the smaller ones together. With a shout of aggression, Zeenint reeled the sphere over his head and in a downward spiral.

"Let's see you try to tackle that one!" Zeenint cackled insanely.

Chaos surprised himself again when he snapped opened his maw. A thin white beam erupted from the back of his throat. The beam devoured Zeenint's attack. The tyrant himself was caught of guard and remained still as the beam shot at him. The beam made contact, sending Zeenint flying into the collapsed remains of the cave. Zeenint pulled himself out of the rubble; his eye and most of his right side was bleeding grotesquely. It wasn't helping that Chaos was looming ominously overhead.

"Behold, the mighty and powerful Zeenint." Chaos said mockingly. "If only the other Guardians could see their Master now."

"Silence, cretin." Zeenint said hoarsely. "When I am finished with you..."

"You are in no position to be making any threats." Chaos growled. "As a matter of fact, you are in no position to lead The Guardians. Not when they can have a mighty leader such as myself."

"What are you saying?" Zeenint questioned.

"I am saying that I am taking over." Chaos grinned manically. "With all the souls you have collected over the years, I will go beyond the strength of any god!"

"Even if you did somehow manage to unlock the secrets of the soul collector, it still won't work." Zeenint said confidently. He stood up, clutching the black scar on his chest. "It requires a certain energy sync to gather the soul energy."

"It's only a matter of time." Chaos said. "I'll find that sync. Even if it takes me one thousand years. All that's left now is to rid the world of your infestation."

Chaos craned up his long neck and stared down at the green rodent. Chaos opened his mouth threateningly to show off his razor sharp teeth. In one feral swoop, the aquatic serpent lunged his head down. But before he could get within five feet of him, Chaos felt something stab him in the eye. The great beast flailed his head repeatedly until the pain had released. He looked down and found that the culprit was Aero's chrome blade. The owner was leaning against a dead tree, holding his chest.

"How dare you!" Chaos roared.

"I can't let you kill him." Aero said weakly.

"Why, pray tell, not?" Chaos asked. "It was you who summoned me here. It was you who lead me to this filthy rat. It was you who wished for me to dispose of him and return your world to its former glory.

"That's true, I did want that." Aero admitted. "But I had also wished that Zeenint's death would be at the hands of our savior."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Chaos questioned.

"I mean, if you kill him in rage, you will be no better than Zeenint." Aero said.

No one knows how, but those few choice words seemed to knock some sense back into Chaos' mind. How could he have allowed himself to fall so far? How could he, the Hero of Legend, the Savior of Parasiden, could be corrupted by the darkness? Would Stream be ashamed at what he had created? Stream; that name brought back so many memories. He would never have been tempted to do evil. With these thoughts, Chaos' serpentine body returned to its normal humanoid form.

"You ok?" Aero asked; dragging himself to the Legendary Guardian.

"I am now." Chaos said. "Thanks, Aero."

"You fools should have finished me when you had the chance." Zeenint said malevolently. His injuries were suddenly healed with the exception of his scar. "Now that I know what you are capable of, I think its time I broke open this shell of a form."

Zeenint raised his palm to the sky, which formed a portal similar to the one Eise created. Chaos reacted fast and shot at Zeenint. But the dark tyrant had already touched the sky and passed through the portal, which closed behind him.

"He's gone!" Chaos yelled, slamming his fist. "Now what do we do?"

"We can't let him get away." Aero said. "We must not allow him to collect those souls."

Aero raised his claw and formed a portal exactly like Zeenint's in the sky. The Wind Guardian was too weak to jump, so Chaos heaved him on his back. Chaos retained a firm grip on his friend and leapt into the cloud and disappeared into the portal.

* * *

The trip back wasn't as uncomfortable as last time they passed through. Chaos guessed it was because of his new body. When both Guardians emerged from the portal, they found themselves back in Zeenint's chamber. The soul container still remained in the air, but Zeenint was nowhere to be seen.

"That's odd." Chaos stated. "Do you think we took the wrong portal?"

"Impossible." Aero said. "Zeenint said he was returning to collect the souls."

"Then where is he?" Chaos questioned.

They got their answer right away. Before they could realize what had happened, Aero was on the floor and Chaos was pinned to the wall by a green web of energy. Struggle as he would, Chaos could not break free. Aero staggered to his feet when he finally took notice of Zeenint. The evil tyrant was hovering over his throne, just under the soul collector.

"Aero, Chaos, I am pleased to see that you have made it." Zeenint smirked.

Aero tried to reach for his blade when he suddenly realized he left it back at the dead forest.

"Don't bother trying to fight back." Zeenint said, noticing Aero's movements. "Instead, just sit back and witness the beginning of a new era."

"I will never accept you as my master." Aero seethed.

"Then you will have the pleasure of being my first kill in my true form." Zeenint laughed.

Zeenint opened his arms out and shifted his head up to the sphere of souls. His eyes glew a ghastly white. The souls scattered and flocked in circles around their caller. The master of evil opened his mouth wide to allow the soul easy passage into his body. Zeenint's plan had worked. Even now, his body began to crack and fragments were falling off. Aero tried to think of something that might help. But what could help in a situation like this? Then he heard a voice; a young female voice he never heard of.

"_The servers of the seven chaos. Chaos is power, power that unifies the heart. The controller is the one who unifies the chaos."_

Upon those words, Aero seemed to reach a new level of understanding. He had the power to defeat Zeenint. In his friends and his heart. Back in the Guardian Corridor, the Soul Stones seemed to be reacting to Aero's thoughts. They were glowing momentarily until they shattered. Seven colored balls of light took their place. They suddenly swarm down the corridor and into Zeenint's chamber. Zeenint was too busy collecting souls that he did not notice. They balls of light come together into Aero's claw, forming a blade similar to Aero's original sword.

"I know what I must do." Aero murmured.

Zeenint's release was almost complete. A few more souls and he would be the most powerful creature in the universe. But the chance would never come. For a moment later, Aero jumped up and stabbed his blade through Zeenint's black scar.

"MASTER SEAL!!" Aero yelled.

A mighty explosion erupted from the mark. The blast covered not only the chamber, but the entire world of Parasiden.

* * *

Chaos woke up. He found that he was no longer in the chamber, but back at the front entrance of Pyrus Cave. He wasn't alone. The other Guardians and immune witnessed the blast and swarmed to investigate. Sorana had three scars across her face, Kiten was missing his left wing, and Dorrog was injured, but went unnoticed because of his number of bandages. The other Guardians looked untrusting towards Chaos.

"Who are you?" Eise asked.

"I'm...uh..." Chaos muttered, still in shock.

"His name is Chaos." Dorrog stated. "I remember him from the war against Hollow."

"Uh, right. What he said." Chaos muttered, looking around cautiously. "You haven't seen Aero, have you?"

"What's happened to my brother?" Eise asked with concern.

"We were fighting Zeenint." Chaos explained. "I was trapped and he was left to fight for himself. He stabbed Zeenint in the chest and then the whole place was covered in a strange light. Next thing I know, I'm back here. Now I need to find out what happened to Aero."

"Would that have anything to do with it?" Sorana asked.

Sorana pointed out to the vast desert where everyone could see something glinting in against the sun. it was the shine from a large green emerald. This would one day be called the Master Emerald. A small crumpled figure could be seen lying below the emerald. When the dust had cleared, the hero could see...

"Aero!" Eise and Chaos cried.

Aero the Wind Guardian was lying on the desert floor, panting heavily. Eise and Chaos instantly rushed to his side. The others hesitated for a moment, but eventually followed their example. Eise lifted his bothers head to get a better look. He looked terrible. He usually white body had turned grey and his feet were slowly dissolving and going up his legs.

"Brother, you fading away." Eise said.

"That's what happens when you put all your heart into a single attack." Aero chuckled weakly. "You would know that, wouldn't you, brother?"

"Aero, what did you do?" Chaos asked. "Where's Zeenint?"

"Zeenint was too powerful to kill." Aero explained. "I used the last of my life force to seal him away inside this emerald." He pointed to the Master Emerald. "It won't last forever, but it was the best I could do. It's up to all of you to continually power the seal. That way, Zeenint will never be able to break free."

"What about you?" Kiten asked.

"I've reached my limit." Aero said. "This is where my destiny ends."

"Aero..." Eise whispered.

"Nazo..." Aero groaned. "If I am to die, I want you to call me by my true name."

"Good bye...Sonic." Eise chocked.

At that moment, Aero's body completely faded. The fragments were scattered across the four winds, just as he would have wanted to die. Aero, Parasiden's greatest hero and savior, could finally rest in peace.

"What do we do now?" Lightra asked.

"We rebuild." Heat stated. "Aero gave us an opportunity to give Parasiden a fresh start. And I'm sure this time, we won't make the same mistakes twice."

Heat was right, Chaos thought. This was their chance to start over. Some had already gotten a head start. Sorana, Kiten, and Dorrog bid their farewells and returned to the cave to lead the immune to a new age. Eise and Lightra were exchanging embarrassed looks to each other, both blushing heavily. Heat saw this and looks ready to melt the Ice Guardian. Some things never change. A sudden gust of wind passed by and Chaos could hear a small voice.

"_I'll be back Chaos. I promise._

_--End Flashback--_

* * *

The scene returned back to Chaos and Cheese, who were watching the continuing battle between Super Sonic and Hell Nazo.

"And he kept his promise." Chaos said. "He has returned to us after all these centuries."

"Chao?" Cheese asked.

"Sonic the Hedgehog is the reincarnation of Aero." Chaos explained.

Back at the fight, Sonic did a side kick, but Nazo blocked it with his forearm. Nazo tried to blast Sonic with a chaos lance, but the golden hero jumped back to avoid it. During the battle, Sonic noticed that Nazo was not fight as well as he did last time. Nazo also noticed this himself. He tried to put it out of his mind, but every time he looked, he could only think of his brother. Now that Nazo knew the truth, the outcome of the war would be more unpredictable than ever.

* * *

The scene changes to a faraway island. The island was Sonic's birth home: South Island. Inside the castle and the highest point of the town, Sonic's mother sat at her throne. She was a violet hedgehog with long flowing hair. She wore a white ceremonial robe and a golden band around her head. Though she was queen, she had never been more bored in her life. She had spent the entire day listening to her people's troubles. She loved her home, but she would rather be out with Gale, Sonic's father, traveling the world than siting around all day. She groaned when another official presented himself.

"Your highness, it's time to discuss the transactions between South Island and G.U.N." the official said.

"Can't we save it for tomorrow." Aleena groaned. "I've had a long day and need a break."

"Your highness, this is serious business!" The official exclaimed.

"Mommy."

Aleena looked to the side. She saw a little blue hedgehog no older than four. He had seven dangling quills that looks like dreadlocks and wore white gloves and red sneakers similar to Sonic's. He was also carrying a little Sonic toy behind him. He was Gale and Aleena's second son, the little brother Sonic didn't know about.

"What is it dear." Aleena asked sweetly.

"Mommy, I can't sleep." The little boy said.

"Aw, let's get you to bed then." Aleena said, glad to have a reason to leave.

"Your highness, we have business to attend to!" The official panicked.

"My son is more important than business." Aleena said, picking up the child. "But if you want someone to assist you. Lucario!"

"Yes, your highness."

As if out of nowhere, a new figure appeared. He looked like a blue jackal with black paws, black marked 'mask' on its face, a sweeping, and a yellow fur chest. He had spikes on the back of both of his paws and one on his chest. He also had four large tendrals in the back of his head and a pair of piercing red eyes.

"Lucario, please assist him." Aleena said kindly.

"As you wish, your highness." Lucario responded.

While Lucario tended to the official, Aleena carried her son out of the room. Once they were in the corridor and out of earshout reach, Aleena grinned and stared down at her son proudly.

"I know you were lying." Aleena said happily. "You never have trouble sleeping."

"You looked sad, so I help." The boy said. He held up his Sonic toy. "And I want to hear another story about my big brother."

"You really admire Sonic." Aleena smiled.

"When I grow up, I want to be just like him!" The boy cheered.

"I'm sure you will one day, Stream." Aleena said confidently.

**THE END**

* * *

**These are the secrets you need to know for Sonic Heroes: The Series.**

**1. Zeenint is still alive in the Master Emerald.  
2. Sonic is Aero's reincarnation  
3. Stream is reborn as Sonic's little brother.**

**Don't miss the new chapters on the next Sonic Heroes!**

**Please, read and review.**


End file.
